An Alternate Beginning
by Shimmering Star 3
Summary: This story is a collaboration between me and Wilson with his Char. Loveheart, and mine, Shimmeringstar. This is a sort of a alternative universe kind of thing. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveheart, kero, or any carebears except for Shimmeringstar and any other character not claimed in this story(With the exceptions of Wilson's customs.)

Chapter 1 A new beginning.

"Hey kid where's my money?" saids a random bully.

"I don't have it." The small kid said in fear.

"Guys" He said as he whistles a bunch of teenagers against the 9 year old kid.

"Fine, then you'll get your daily beating!" Proclaimed the red hair bully in the leather jacket. The leader was the first to grab him, throw him to the ground, then everyone came in close and began kicking him.

"Ow, somebody help me" Joaquin cried out in terror and tears balling up from his relentless attackers

Love Heart Bear was passing by when he saw the commotion and he shouted. "Hey, what are you kids doing over there!"

"Ow! Stop Pleaase!" Joaquin said crying ouot from the pain.

"Mind your own business!" Shouts one of the teenagers with blond hair who stood at 5'7". As he returns to beating up on the kid.

Love Heart approached them his body ready for combat, "Are you hurting someone, if so I suggest you stop," he said.

"H-E-L!" !" The kid cried out again as the painful kicks now remained as the only noise.

"I told you to mind your own business!" He saids as the same bully had warned him before to mind his own business. lunging at the bear with a punch.

Love Heart ducked his punch and uppercutted him in the stomach, hard making him fall to the ground while coffing in pain. However, some of the other kids took note, "Hey, who said you could join the party?" saids three other kids now turning over to Love Heart bear cracking there knuckles.

"I did, now I suggest you leave unless you want to get hurt," He said taking up a fighting stance. Only a few of them turned there attention to Love Heart bear while the other kids paid no attention to his warning while the ones who did lunged after Love Heart bear. Love Heart dodged their attacks and quickly brought them down with blows to vital points with little effort while Joaquin was still getting the tar kicked out of him.

The other kids were still unaware that Love Heart bear was even there as they continued to beat up on the kid. One of the teenaged bullies slammed his foot hard against Joaquin's ribs causing him to shreek with pain.

"Unless you want to get the same, I suggest you all leave now!" Love Heart shouted trying to get their attention. They turn and after seeing what happened to there friends., "Hey, why are you helping this kid? Nobody likes him anyways! Here, you can beat up on him if you want to," suggested the bully hoping he would go for it. "Besides, we do this to him all the time."

"And why would I want to do that? Now I repeat, leave him alone or I'll leave you in bruises," he threatened, not liking it but knowing they would hopefully understand what he meant. The bully's seeing no response from the bear as they turned and walked away. Love Heart watched them leave before going to check on the victim,

"Are you ok kid?" Love Heart inquired. The kid shook in fear and covered his head in fear that Love Heart bear might beat him like the bully had suggested. "I'm not gonna hurt you, are you ok?" he asked again.

The young lad looked up and finally noticed a green bear. "Promise?" He said uncertain if he could trust the light green bear sobbing tears.

"I promise," He said, offering his hand to the kid still shaking from his attack slowly reached over and grabbed his paw. Love Heart helped him up, "those morons won't be back for a while." he said.

"Yeah, but what about the next time? They always do this to me!" he saids sobbing uncontrollably right in from of Love Heart bear as his tears hit the ground.

"Always? I take it you're not the most popular person around here, if you want, I'll walk you home and keep you safe

"Really?" Said the kid having for the first time in his life meeting somebody that genuinely cared about him

"Really, now stick close and show me where your home is," he said

"Oh thank you" He said as he latched onto Love Heart bear unexpectedly hugging the bear tightly as if he was going to leave him at an moment.

"Ugg, can't breathe, please let go." He strained out

The kid slowly lets go. "My name is Joaquin. what's yours?" the kid said in awe as he talked to someone that realy cared for him

"My name is Lloyd, but you can call me Love Heart Bear if you want" He said bowing himself in introduction. "A friend of mine gave me that last name."

"Thanks for helping me. No one has ever done that for me before" He said as the kid began tearing up again from all of the years of pain from having no real friends at all.

"Well I'm glad I can help, now let's get moving before anyone comes to see what's going on." Love Heart bear suggested. The kid nods as he walks up with a clear limp, but discovers he can only lean on one foot fully and only slightly on the other.

"OW!" Joaquin said as he limped down'

"Here, I can support you, Just lean on me a bit." Love Heart instructed offering his support. Now the kid only stood at 2'9" while Love Heart bear stood at 3'2". The kid gladly takes hold of Love Heart bear as they walk together to his home. Love Heart supported Joaquin as they walked and the boy showed him the way. When they got to his house it was the same typical thing at his house. His dad drank, his mom put up with the abuse, while she cleaned up after him. Love Heart stood to the side, watching with a grim look as he observed. When the mom saw him, with a green bear, she ran towards him and asked,

"WWhat happened to my son!?"

"Some jerks were beating on him so I chased them off and helped him home," Love Heart said

"This happens to him everyday and the teachers won't do anyting about it." She nodded taking her son from Love Heart and into the house. "Oh, come on in um?"

"It's Lloyd, or Love Heart if you prefer." The bear said pointing to himself.

"Thanks for rescuing my son," She said with a smile. Then after they entered, his dad came in drunk and teased.

"So you got beat up again," He said mockingly. "When are you going to learn boy! fight back! Or I'll beat on you next time!' He said as he walked over and smacked the boy over the head.

Love Heart tensed, "I don't think you should be hitting your son," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Hey, stop that!" Yelled the mom as she pushed her estranged husband away only to be punched in the stomach later,.

"And who is this comical monkey?" Said Joaquin's dad drunk to the green bear.

"My name is Lloyd and don't try to hit anyone here again," Love Heart warned.

"And you don't tell me what to do!" He said as he lunged after the bear throwing a beer bottle at him. Lloyd sidestepped the charge and the beer bottle, causing him to stumble past drunkenly. Then the man got back up revealing a gun and ready to fire. "Die green alien!!" He said as he took it out of safety shakily aiming at the bear. Love Heart didn't want to, but he had no choice, quickly drawing a small yellow scroll and throwing it at the gun so it wrapped around the barrel while the man cocked the gun.

Element, Lightning!" he shouted, sending a jolt through him, enough to knock him unconscious but not to seriously hurt him.

"Thank you whoever you are." Replied his mom as she now tended her sons wounds.

"He's not seriously hurt, and my name is lloyd," he said, "he'll be awake in a few hours, hopefully a little wiser."

"So will Joaquin be alright," Love Heart asked

"Oh, don't worry about it. its like that around here all the time." She explained to Love Heart calmly.

"That's not a good thing," Love Heart said, "I wish I could stay here but I have to keep moving."

"Don't worry about it," The mom said calmly. "Its not your problem." She said as she applied medicine to Joaquin's leg. "Also if those bullies would leave him alone, we wouldn't have to deal with this problem." She said as she finished wrapping up white linen cloth around his ankle and knee. "And the next time they meet, they might do this to his other leg."

Lloyd sighed, "I wish I could help with that," he said as her son cringed in fear already in pain.

"Its not your problem," She said. "But thanks for helping."

"You're welcome," he said, turning to leave. The kid cries and begs, "Don't leave me Love Heart! Your my only friend that I have! What will I do if those bullies get me again?

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I can't stay in one place for too long, I need to keep moving, I'm searching for something, something important."

"I'll be left for death just like everybody else in this town leaves me"

"Well what can I do, I can't stop here, for too long."

"Please stay with us! At least for today, please!" Begged the kid as his mom applied ointment to his bruises and advil for the pain.

"Well, alright, I guess I need a place to spend the night," he said.

"Thank you!" Said the kid with the smile. 'You can stay in the back second room further back in the trailer." Mom said pointing to the room so that Love Heart would know where to go.

"But you must go to bed now" His mom said sternly.

"Aw, do I have to! I want to play with my new friend!" He protested. "Sorry, not today you won't be." His mom said as she carried him over to the room next to the guest room where Love Heart would be staying.

Love Heart walked to the back where the room was and closed the door behind him, taking off his backpack and setting it on the bed. He opened it and a small yellow creature poked his head out, breathing heavily.

"That was stuffy in there," Said a curious looking creature.

"Sorry, Kero but I had to keep you in there longer than normal"

"So where are we today?" Kero asked

"In the trailer house of a kid named Joaquin, I'm going to stay here for a couple days because he has problems here and at school"

"Lloyd, we can't stay here forever, we need to look for the Clow Cards before they cause any real damage"

"I know, but I just can't leave a kid like this, remember, Madison helped me despite the fact that she didn't know me so I can't leave him right away. That kid doesn't have a friend in the world."

"Alright then, but we can't stay for more than a week."

Kero said.

"Then good night, Kero, we need to get some sleep." the bear said, "and keep hiding for now."

Joaquin got up and saw that his leg was much better as he moved to the bathroom. Though he heard Lloyd, he jumped into the shower and got ready. Joaquin had forgotten about the bear and thought it was all just a dream as he got ready for school.

Lloyd pulled himself out of bed, he was feeling better but still wary. He didn't need to shower today, maybe after school he would. He pulled his backpack on and stepped out of the guest room.

After he was done with his shower and got dressed in black pants and a plain white t-shirt, he went to the living room and almost freaked when he saw Love Heart. "I thou, I thought you were a dream! You can't be real!" The boy said in awe.

"I'm as real as you are" he said. The kid smiled as he happily poured his cereal and offered some to Lloyd.

"Thanks," he said.

"So where are you from?" Inquired the kid as he ate his cereal.

"Canada, Saskatchewan to be specific," he said, eating as well

"Whoa, you got here by train or by airplane?"

"I walked." The bear said pointedly.

The kid was very gullible, so he would believe anything that this bear said. "Whoa, that's amazing!" He said as his dad walked into the room.

"Well, I've had a lot of time, I left Saskatchewan about half a year ago."

"So you are real!" The dad said in awe of the bear as he was now all sobered up.

"Yes I am," Lloyd instantly tensed up, ready to move, but his face hardened up as he remembered what he did to him.

"Don't you ever zap me with that stuff last night again!" He said infuriated, but kept his distance.

"As long as you don't try to hurt anyone, I won't," the bear replied.

"What! You trying to tell me what to do green bear!" He said as he was getting ready to put Lloyd down, but was stopped when the mom came into the room with a shot gun. "Henry, don't you do that bear any harm." She warned pointing the gun at him."

"Or what are you going to do about it?" He said challenging his wife. She calked the gun to make her point causing him to stop.

"This bear just saved your son and this how you treat him!" She said angrily.

"He ain't my son! He' s yours remember? I told you I wanted him aborted when you were pregnant with him." The dad yelled to her. This caused her to cry a bit but held her position nonetheless.

"Your son is an accident! He'll never amount to anything! Why do you think everyone pics on him! Its because he's a freak!" Joaquin had had enough as he got up crying, grabbed his back pack and headed out the front door forgetting about his friend.

"Now see what you've done!" The mom said angrily as she left back to her room now crying with the man mocking her the whole time. Love Heart moved back from the table and dashed out the door. Joaquin ran and ran as tears welled up on his face dwelling on the hurtful thoughts that his step dad just said to him not realizing that Love heart was on his heels.

He wanted to run away and he planned in his mind to miss school that day.

Love Heart shouted after him. "Joaquin, wait up!" Joaquin didn't hear him though for he was dwelling too much on his own problems and became self absorbed in his prison inside his mind of misery. He ran and ran trying to get lost in the woods away from everyone along the cedar trees and pines. Love Heart followed him into the woods, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a card. He held it up and focused, "Jump!" he shouted, growing small wings on his feet and jumped ahead of Joaquin, landing a few meters in front of him and turning around. "Please stop," he said.

"Leave me alone!" He said as he side stepped Lloyd and ran past him regrettably. He knew the bear cared, but he wasn't never good at relationships and he didn't want to drag Lloyd into this. Love Heart was a strong runner and chased after him, managing to catch a hold of him.

"Please just stop and listen." Love Heart said calmly but still kept a firm grip on the boy.

The boy panted for breath, but didn't want to talk as he tried to break free of Lloyd's grip. "I don't want to talk. Please just leave me alone!" He said struggling but couldn't brake the bears grip till he finally gave up and listened to what the bear had to say...

"I've only known you for a short time but I can see that you're not happy with your life, just talk to me please," Lloyd said. After the boy sat down on a rock near Lloyd,

"This always happens to me. My dad hates me, I get picked on all the time by bullies at school, and I'm teased by all of the girls. I'm a nobody Love Heart. Why would you even want to associate yourself with some one like me?"

"Well, cause you're a lot like me," Lloyd said, "I was alone except for my adopted father, who died 8 months ago. So I can understand where you're coming from."

"Yeah, but I bet you he doesn't say bad stuff like my dad does." He said looking down to the ground

"No, he didn't, and I really miss him,"

"He sounds like he was a good dad to you." Joaquin said as he now sat on a nearby stump with Love Heart joining him.

"He was, he taught me almost everything I know, including the moves I used to save you yesterday."

"And for that I am thankful. I just wish.." He said as he began to sob again. "I could do something in return for you. I don't think I'll make a good friend for you. I'm overly sensitive and overly emotional." He said feeling sorry for himself again placing his head on his legs.

"I admit you have a point there," he said, "but I don't expect you to do a favor for me just cause I saved you, that's not what being a friend is about"

"It isn't?" The boy looked up with curiosity.

"No, of course not," Love Heart was surprised, "being a friend is about being there for one another, regardless of the situation"

"Just like you are with me?" He said looking at the bear directly in his eyes. "So that makes you my friend right?" He said now with a shimmer of hope in his eye

"Yes, it does, and you're my friend," Lloyd said. The kid didn't what else to do as he took hold of Love Heart and hugged him hoping that he would do the same. "Then if you are, besides my mom your my only friend!" He said now sobbing softly in the bears fur. Love Heart hugged him back, unsure of what to say. After they hugged briefly, "Thank you Love Heart." He said staring at the bears hazel eyes closely

"Your Welcome, now maybe you should go to school or your mom will be worried,"

"I'm not going back there," He said tensing up. "I don't want to deal with the bullies, and all of the teasing today." He said as he was clearly stressed out from dealing with this day after day.

"Well then what are you going to do, Joaquin?".

"Stay here and miss school" He said bluntly.

"You know you can't just stay here for ever," Love Heart pointed out.

"Watch me!" He said as he got up and walked away from Love Heart but then stopped and had second thoughts

"You can't just leave on your own, the world is dangerous," Love Heart said

I know that. Especially when you don't have friends and don't know how to stand up for yourself." He said turning looking at Love Heart. "Will you come with me?" He inquired hoping he would.

"Well," Love Heart looked back over his shoulder, "technically you'd be coming with me, since I have a route planned myself, and what about your mother?"

"She's at home and can manage for herself. But I have to catch the bus now." He said. "Are you coming?"

"The bus?" he asked, "I thought you weren't going to school."

"I have to. My mom made me promise to stay in and never give up." He said.

"So are you gonna leave with me from there, or just stay there for now?" he asked as they walked, "please tell me what you're planning."

"Well, I'm going to school and I would like you to come along." He said smiling at the bear as they walked together.

"OK I'll come with you, but I can't stay here forever you know," he pointed out

"I understand and I wish I could come with you." He said regretfully. "If my mom gave me the word that I could go with you, I'd be gone!" He said looking at the bear. "Hey, maybe I should I ask her. What do you think?"

"I see, well talk to her and ask, but I'm not gonna try to change her mind, I'm sorry but my journey is dangerous so you'll have to convince her on your own." He said not wanting any part of of his concocted plan.

"If she said yes would you let me come with you?" Joaquin said with pleading brown eyes.

"Well, I guess I'd have to," Love Heart said with a smile.

"Oh thank you! You won't regret it!" He said as he hugged the bear briefly before letting him go.

"Alright, now let's get back to the bus stop before it leaves without you," the bear said, hurrying him along.

As the two came up to the bus stop on the dirt road, they saw other students there but no bus as of yet. As they approached, the same bullies came up in a attempt to try to distract Lloyd to lure the kid away from him. Lloyd didn't move, he stayed next to Joaquin, ready to react if someone tried something

"Hey bear, why don't you walk up and away from that kid and go home or something. Will take care of him for you." He said trying to manipulate the bear.

"I've seen how you take care of him before, I'm not letting you get near him," Love Heart said, harshly.

"Okay fine. But you can't protect him forever. and when we get a hold of him, he can thank you for his broken bones!" He said rashly cracking his knuckles to prove his point with Joaquin shuttering in fear hiding behind Lloyd like a coward.

Lloyd was not one to make threats very often, but he felt this was a good a time as any,

"If you injure any part of him, I'll repay the favor to you ten fold," he said.

"You! Pah! Just you wait till he gets on the bus. You can't protect him there!" The bully mocked along with the rest of his goons.

"Your not allowed in there because your not a student!" Said the red haired bully.

Love Heart winced, he hadn't thought of that, but he stood his ground, "if you hurt him on the bus, I'll be waiting for you when you get off," he threatened again.

"Oh don't worry, will do more to him than you think." He then turned around and waited for the bus.

"Oh Love Heart, he will do what he says." Joaquin said shuttering. "Maybe I should just go home." He said cringing in fear.

"Great," Lloyd said, "I can follow the bus but what do you normally do while on the bus Joaquin?"

"We just ride till we get to school." He responded

"Can you just sit near the front of the bus when you get on, near the driver?" Love Heart suggested

"I think I could ask him." He said as he walked past the bully sitting near a tree.

"OK, I promise I'll be there when the bus gets to school." Love Heart proclaimed.

"How?" He said confused. "Its 20 miles away."

"I caught you back there, and trust me, I have my methods," Lloyd said. Joaquin nodded as the bus pulled up with the bullies and some girls going in first.

Joaquin walked in dead last as he waved goodbye to Lloyd.

"Get on and try to stay at the front," Love Heart said as the doors closed and luckily, the front seat was empty so he sat there as the bus pulled out.

Love Heart pulled out the Jump Card and charged it with his energy, "Jump" he said, sprouting wings on his feet again and jumping onto the busss roof. The bus driver heard a noise but wrote it off as nothing. The rest of the way there was uneventful except for constant noise and threats from the bullies about how they were going to have Joaquin pay for Love Heart helping him. After the bus pulled up to the school, Joaquin was the first one off in a hurry for he cared not to have a confrontation with the bullies till he reached the front doors. After he walked in, he went to the restroom but little did he know that he was being followed. Love Heart saw this and jumped, the wings still on his feet. Joaquin nervously looked his shoulder and saw the bullies but went in the bath room nonetheless with bullies going in there after. Love Heart saw this and followed them, knowing something bad was going to happen.

"Now we got you!" Said one of the bullies as he pushed Joaquin into a wall near the sink.

Love Heart entered the bathroom in time to see the bully shove Joaquin against the wall. He moved quickly up to them and tapped the bully on the shoulder,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Another bully grabbed Love Heart by the shoulder, intent on doing him harm. Love Heart narrowed his eyes and rounded on the bully, wrenching from his grasp and punching him in his gut. "Looks like you forgot about yesterday." The other bully saw what Love Heart did, and moved in quickly to do his damage that he intended to do to Joaquin.

Love Heart saw what he was doing and ran up to him, touching his back and saying "lightning" softly, sending a light electrical current through the bully, enough to cause him to go rigid so he couldn't punch Joaquin

"Love Heart! you do keep your promises!' He said as he ran up the bear and thanked him. "But I think we better leave from here quickly. He said grabbing Love Hearts paw leading him out.

"Yeah, that was close," he said, "but I told you I keep my promises."

After they walked down the hall, a teacher saw that Joaquin was holding Love Heart's paw and saw that he made a new friend and went up and greeted Joaquin.

'Hey Joaquin! Who's your friend there?" Replied the man.

"My name is Lloyd Terada, or Love Heart Bear if you prefer." the bear spoke up.

"Um, this is my friend. He saved me from some bullies the other day." He said. "The old teacher looked over to Love Heart.

"Any friend of Joaquin's is a friend of mine. But you'll need a pass if your going to stay here in school with him. Come with me." He led them to the office Love Heart went along with this, hoping this would end well. After they entered the office, he gave Love Heart his pass which was pink and small. "If anyone asks you, just show them that slip and that'll take care of it." He said handing the pass to Lloyd.

"Thanks," the bear said taking the pass.

"Now go to class before the bell rings." He said as he dismissed them. "And Love Heart stay close to him, Bruno and many of his followers want to hurt him."

"I will," Love Heart said

They left the office and went to his first class. History. Joaquin sat down and there was another empty chair next to his own.. But before Love Heart could sit, the teacher came up and asked who the bear was.

"Oh, this is my friend." He said introducing his friend pointing to Lloyd.

"My name is Love Heart," he showed her the pass he'd been given.

"Oh, I see." She said in understanding. "Well, why don't you sit right here next to him." She said offering the seat to Love Heart next to Joaquin's desk.

"I will, thank you," Lloyd said as he took his seat looking around for any suspicious activity.

Class went smoothly with no signs of the bullies all that morning albeit the bathroom incident and it was now lunch period as Joaquin now sat with Love Heart and for once relaxed not looking over his shoulder constantly as he ate his lunch.

Love Heat had brought his own lunch, making a sandwich out of his own supplies.

"Thanks for being here with me. I feel much safer with you around." He said with appreciation looking at Love Heart.

"No problem," Love Heart said, as he took a bite from his sandwich

But unaware to them, a unseen bully from far off threw a spit watt hard at the back of Love heart's head.

Love Heart grabbed the chuck of paper off the back of his head and tossed it down, he was ticked but didn't retaliate. Joaquin shot up as he recognized the bully.

"Leave my friend alone!" He shouted as he got up wanting to beat them up for that cheap shot.

"Make me!" Said the bully who was no bigger than Joaquin. Joaquin shot up not knowing he was walking into a trap intended for Love heart bear. Lloyd however noticed this and quickly devoured his sandwich, getting up to follow Joaquin, stopping him from moving

"Don't let them irritate you, if you just ignore them until they try to attack things will go better." Proclaimed Love Heart.

"But that wasn't right what he did to you!" He said angrily, but new better than to try to go through Love Heart to get to the bully.

"I know, but my father taught me not to try and attack everyone who annoys you, that just leads to trouble, trust me."

"Yeah come on! Teach us a lesson!" Mocked the bully. But Joaquin decided to take Love Heart's advise and sat back down to finish his pb sandwich. Love Heart ignored them as they taunted, not letting them get to him. After they were done eating, they still had thirty minutes left and Joaquin said, "Want to play some basket ball with me?"

"Umm, sure, what's basketball?" he asked

"Come, I'll show you." He said grabbing Love Heart's paw leading him to the gym. Love Heart followed interested in what this was as they got to the gym; Joaquin grabbed a rubber basket ball and taught Love Heart the basics of the rules about dribbling and so on.

"Want to play 21?" Joaquin said dribbling the ball.

"What's that exactly?" Love Heart inquired.

"Scratch that, let's just play some horse." Joaquin said not wanting to take the time to explain.

"OK, you go first," Lloyd said.

He took his first shot from the free throw line, but missed, and then offered the ball to Lloyd. "Your turn."

"OK," he said, he did what he was told and while he was in good shape, his shot missed, he wasn't used to the game yet.

Joaquin took the ball and shot from the side making a three pointer from behind the arcing line. "Now you have to make that, or you get an h."

"Nice shot, Joaquin," he said. He took the ball and tried again, but missed again, but this time he was closer. Joaquin took the ball and tried from behind the three point line from straight out making it with Love Heart retrieving the ball.

"You know what to do." Joaquin said Winking at Lloyd.

"OK, this time I'll make it," he said, taking a shot, this time it went in, barely.

"Whoa, nice shot buddy!" Joaquin said, noticing that Love Heart had potential. "My turn." He took the ball and tried a diagonal three pointer this time but missed banking its way into the bleachers.

"Oops." Love Heart said, "I'll get it,"

"Your shot buddy!" He said as he came back from retrieving the ball.

"Ok," Love Heart said, taking his shot and getting it in this time, he learned quickly. Joaquin took the ball and shot it and made it giving the ball back to Love Heart. Love Heart took a shot, but missed this time. Joaquin went and retrieved it and shot from half court this time and made it! "Your turn!"

"What's the score," Love Heart asked.

"Hmm, you have a Ho while I have a H." He said.

"OK," he said, taking a shot, getting it in this time. Joaquin took another shot and missed. The game went on until eventually Love Heart actually won.

"Whew, that was exciting," Love Heart said

"Yeah that was." He agreed, they then left the gym together headed to Joaquin's locker.

Love Heart watched as Joaquin opened his locker, essentially keeping watch for trouble. Joaquin grabbed his book that he needed and headed out for his final class. Math. As they entered the class together, Joaquin happened to just sit by three of the bullies from corresponding angles while Love Heart had to sit at a few desks away since they weren't willing to move. The bell rang and the teacher came up and confronted Lloyd. "Hey! Who are you?"

"A Friend of Joaquin's," the bear said, showing his pass to the teacher while keeping an eye on Joaquin

"He's finally made a friend huh?" He said scratching his chin. "Well, would you like to sit with him? I could have the other students move if you'd like?

"I'd like that, those three next to him unnerve me," Lloyd replied

"Yeah, those three are always getting into trouble" Said the teacher looking at all three of the boys surrounding Joaquin. "Okay, you three, you move to the other side of the class room please." They grumbled but complied as they walked by Lloyd giving him dirty looks. Love Heart just smirked at them as he went to sit next to Joaquin,

"That was close," he commented.

"I feel safe so long your by me." Said Joaquin smiling at the bear. "And thanks for doing that. Although you might have to watch your back now, those three are the most dangerous in this entire school." Joaquin said a little worried that Love Heart might get hurt.

"Trust me, I've dealt with things much worse than them, and if things get really bad, I have a trump card or two up my sleeve," Love Heart assured him. The class went smoothly as Joaquin concentrated on the teachers lecture. When the bell rang, everyone got up to leave. But the teacher stopped the three bullies because he knew what those three would do if they got a hold of the bear or Joaquin and he held them after class as he let Lloyd and Joaquin go first out of the class room.

"Have a nice day you two." The teacher said to Lloyd and Joaquin.

"You as well!" Said Joaquin as he saw what the teacher did for them.

"Thanks," the bear called over his shoulder. "Let's get moving, don't want to get caught in the rush," he added. They headed out to the bus and were the first ones there but later faced the red haired bully that morning right after wards as he walked up to them.

"Still with him huh?" The bully mocked. "But you can't ride on the bus, and there is where we will get him and do our damage!" Said the bully to Love Heart striking fear in Joaquin's heart again.

Love Heart smirked, "Don't count on it," he said, "I can get on the bus just fine."

"Yeah right! Your not even a student!" Bruno pointed out.

"Just wait and see," he said, as the bus pulled up.

All of the students gathered around the bus with Lloyd behind Joaquin. "Where should we sit Love Heart? The bullies usually sit in the back!" He said as he boarded.

"Then the closer to the front we can get, the better," the bear replied, showing his pass to the driver as he boarded.

The bus driver saw his pass and let him board as Joaquin sat in the front with Love Heart. The bullies grumbled as they walked passed them with Love Heart smiling at them satisfactorily. After they got to there stop, Love Heart and Joaquin got off first. Joaquin took off at a fast running pace because he didn't want to deal with the bullies again, even with Love Heart with him. Love Heart was able to keep up with him, not speaking of anything as he ran to keep up with him.

"Will get you next time Joaquin!" Yelled the bully.

"Yeah but not this time!" Joaquin yelled back running with Lloyd till they were well out of sight. They slowed to a walk after a while, once they were out of earshot, "that was an interesting day," the bear commented.

"Yeah, for once I didn't have to deal with getting beat up!" Joaquin said walking. "And thanks for looking out for me today." He said thanking his friend.

"No problem, now what are you going to tell your mother when we get home?" Love Heart asked.

"That the day went smoothly and see if she won't allow you to stay another night with us" Joaquin said hoping the bear would stay at least one more night. After they walked to the house and entered it, the dad was the first to greet them as they walked. "So you didn't get beat up today huh?"

"No thanks to you." Joaquin said sassily as he walked by his dad. Love Heart followed, giving the father as wide a berth as he could. That angered him and he grabbed Joaquin's arm,

"Don't you ever talk to me like that ever again!" He said as he back handed him on the cheek.

Love Heart moved in, ready to strike the father, "Take you're hands off him!" Love Heart demanded

"You get! You've been here long enough." He said returning to the business of disciplining his son. Not wanting to resort to magic again, he grabbed Joaquin, muttered a quick apology, and wrenched him away as carefully as he could. Joaquin made sure he got behind Love Heart as his dad was now livid. "You just wait till you come out here." He threatened as he went back to the living room drinking his beer.

"Nasty man, why did your mother marry that jerk?" he asked.

"He wasn't always like this. It was that crazy Asian war among other things of him losing three daughters of his own to cancer." He said actually feeling sorry for his dad as he took his back pack off

"I guess, but he's not your actual father from what I heard last night," Love Heart commented

"No he isn't. But my mom stays with him because he pays all the bills with his social security check that he gets each month.

"I see," he said, "I have money I have to use carefully but I'm not too familiar with economics and the like."

"I understand." He said as he nodded taking off his shirt. "You can go to your room for a bit if you'd like. I need to change." He said to Love Heart. Revealing several bruises over the years around his body as he took his shirt. Love Heart saw the bruises but decided to ask about them later

"Ok, I need to unload myself," he added, darting to his room and closing the door

Once he was inside his room, he opened his backpack and let Kero popped out, "Must you keep me in there all day!" Kero asked.

"Sorry, but you told me we have to keep our business a secret," Love Heart said

"Does that include the magic you used earlier?" Kero asked.

"I had to do something, to help Joaquin earlier, that kid doesn't have any friends other than his mother," he said.

"Fine, but we still have to move on eventually," Kero said, "the Clow Cards won't wait for you, you know that." The guardian best folded his arms as he looked at Love Heart.

Love Heart sighed, "I know, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

Meanwhile back in the living room of the trailer...

"So how was your day at school?" Inquired mom.

"Not bad thanks to Love Heart bear." He said happily. His mom has not scene him this happy in a long time. But she new that this happiness was only temporary, because as Love Heart said, he couldn't stay here forever.

"Um, mom, there is something I wanted to ask you?" He said looking around and saw that his dad was outside chopping wood.

"What is it Joaquin?" She inquired.

"I talked this over with Love Heart and I was wondering if I could go with him?" He asked.

"WHAT!" She said a bit surprised caught off guard by the question.

"Come on mom! He's my only friend! And I don't get along with anybody at school anyways; and for the first time in my life now that I have a true friend I don't want to lose him! I know he'll take good care of me!" He said with pleading eyes of conviction. After she thought of it more calmly she saw the logic in it.

"Well, if that's what you want to do, then I'm not going to stop you. But please remember, you'll always be welcomed back here if you ever change your mind." She said.

"Thank mom!" He said as he leaned over her and hugged her.

"But make sure its okay with Love Heart first and you two can go today okay?" She said sighing hiding her sadness well. "I'll miss you."

"Today! Thanks mom!" He said as he ran over to Love Heart's room to tell him the good news.

He unexpectedly walked in and saw a strange looking creature standing beside Love Heart. "Who are you?" He said looking at Kero. Love Heart was shocked to see Joaquin so soon and Kero dove into the bear's backpack. Love Heart slapped his forehead,

"A bit too late Kero," he said, "You might as well come out." Kero poked back out of the backpack as Love Heart introduced him, "This is Keroberos, or just Kero, he's sort of a friend of mine," Love Heart said.

"Well, he's tiny. But any friend of Love Heart's is a friend of mine. No matter how big or small they are so long as there not spiders." He said with a slight shiver butit quickly went away as he remembered the good news he wanted to share. "Hey Love Heart, I have some great news! I just asked my mom if I could come with you and she said yes! She just said to make sure that its alright with you first." He said with a smile. "So is it still okay if I go with you. My mom said we can leave first thing today?" He said hoping his friend hadn't changed his mind. Love Heart was relieved that Kero hadn't caused a stir and he sighed from relief.

"Well that's good, and if you want to leave with me today then you'll need to get packed ASAP."

Oh thank you Love Heart!" He said as he hugged him. "You won't regret this I promise!"

"Yeah," he said, hugging back, "but you'll need to get packed soon so we can get moving."

Joaquin took off to his other room and stored the necessary clothes and other needed supplies. After he was done packing his orange back pack, he went to the living room in high spirits till his dad walked in bringing the mood to a very low one.

"So what're you packed up for?" He said looking at him with a evil eye.

"I'm leaving with Love Heart!: He said defiantly.

"Oh no you don't!" He said grabbing Joaquin by his arm picking him up from the ground. Love Heart had his full backpack, Kero now hiding inside it, on his back as he entered the living room to the scene. "You ain't going anywhere! There are chores to be done around here!" He said as he paused and noticed the green bear. "and you better get going before I mount you up on my wall as one of my prized hunting trophies!" He said as he dragged Joaquin outside by his arm and threw him down three stairs. "Now go chop that wood!" He demanded with Joaquin now crying and hurting landing on his hip after taking a tumble down the stairs.

Love Heart snapped, he was through with the way the father was treating Joaquin, he ran past him and to Joaquin's side, "Are you alright?" He asked, concerned

"Lets go Love Heart. I'm not wanted here anymore." He said as he slowly got up.

"What! OH NO YOU DON'T!" he said going down the stairs towards them.

"Love Heart run!" He told his friend pushing him gently away from him. "Save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving you," he said, charging small ball of electricity in his hand, "Lightning!" he shouted, once again shooting the electricity at the man, temporarily paralyzing him."

"Hold on, we need a faster way out of here," Love Heart reached down the front of his shirt, pulling out a small key with a bird's head and said, "I hope you don't mind flying."

"I have a fear of heights." Joaquin admitted shamefully.

"Then I apologize in advance," Love Heart said as he held the key out and spoke in what sounded like a mystical voice.

"Oh key of Clow,

Power of Magic,

Power of Light,

Surrender the Wand,

The force ignite,

Release!"

"But I'll try and hanging on to you!" He said as he grabbed Love Heart around his waists. The key extended into a roughly meter long staff topped with a bird's head and Love Heart pulled a large card with a picture of a large bird on it out of his backpack and threw it forwards, "FLY!" he shouted and the staff grew large wings. He climbed onto it and motioned for Joaquin to get on. Joaquin followed his lead an hopped on,

"Now hang on," he said, pushing off the ground as the wings flapped, pushing them into the air, after a few flaps they were soaring above the ground and flying away, away from Joaquin's previous life and into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Bonding

It was now the next morning as Loveheart and Joaquin had just woken up. When Joaquin arose from out of the tent, Loveheart greeted his friend.

"Good morning." Loveheart said as he stretched out his arms.

"Morning." Joaquin said as he stood up and stretched. Shortly after he got gone stretching, his stomach began to growl from hunger.

"Hungry?" Replied Loveheart with a smile.

"A little." Said Joaquin till his stomach roared again from hunger.

"A little huh?" Replied Loveheart bear with a smirk. Joaquin only smiled back. Joaquin reached into his back pack and realized he did not take off with any food.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Joaquin stated plainly.

"What's wrong?" Inquired Loveheart as he ran over to him.

"I forgot to pack some food away for this trip." He stated plainly.

"That's okay." Replied Loveheart bear as he directed him to sit. "I have food. Just sit tight and I'll make you some along with mine." The bear said with a smile as Joaquin sat down a nearby stump. After Loveheart bear went to work from his own supplies, he had made two belonga sandwiches and stuffed them full with meat before he handed one to Joaquin.

"Thank you." Joaquin said as he took the sandwich from his paw.

"Your welcome." Loveheart said back as he sat next to Joaquin as they began eating together. "So Joaquin, are you sure you want to come along with me? Its not too late to turn back if you'd like."

"Why do you ask me that?" Joaquin said a bit defensively. "I thought you said we were going together remember?" Joaquin said narrowing his eyes with worry at Loveheart.

"Whoa, calm down there friend. I never said anything about making you go back. I just want to let yo know that the road up ahead is very tough and dangerous with the path I follow and I don't want to put you at risk." Loveheart said as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Loveheart bear, I made that decision a long time ago and I'm not looking back." He said sternly and with firm conviction. Then out of Loveheart's back pack, Kero shot out of it.

"That's what I like to hear!" Shouted Kero as he stood up. "Because where we are going there can be no indecisiveness." Kero said as he closed his eyes and nodded his head proudly.

"Kero's right," Stated Loveheart plainly. "The road up ahead is very dangerous for me, so are you sure you want to come along with me? I won't look at you any differently if you do." He said while eying Joaquin.

"I want to come with you! Unless yo don't want me to come along anymore." Joaquin said as his voice trailed off. Loveheart seeing that this conversation was discouraging his friend, placed a gentle paw on his shoulder.

"Of course I want you to come along with me! Besides it would be nice to have some company for once. My journey get's very lonely at times." Loveheart confessed. "Please don't be so upset. I just wanted to make sure this is what you want to do." He said as he took his paw off of Joaquin and returned to eating his sandwich.

"It is what I want to do." Joaquin said looking directly into Loveheart's eyes with no flinch of hesitation.

"Then come with me you shall!" Loveheart said with a smile. "Welcome to our team!" Loveheart said as he looked Joaquin directly into the eyes. "I promise I'll take good care of you!" Loveheart said as he placed a gentle paw on his shoulder once again. "Also, can I ask you a few other questions?" Joaquin smiled back at Loveheart.

"Sure." Joaquin said as he began eating his sandwich again.

"Is there anything else about your past that you need to tell me? I'd like to know as much about you as possible." Loveheart replied.

"Other than what what I told you last night, I don't have anything further." Joaquin lied. He just didn't want his friend to worry about his past so much since he'd soon rather forget it.

"Are you sure?" Replied Loveheart. Joaquin sighed deeply. "I think there's more you do have, your just not wanting to tell me huh?" Inquired Loveheart as he sensed that lie a mile away.

"Look Loveheart. Its not important okay?" Joaquin said a bit irritated.

"Okay. But if you want to talk about it. I'll be here to listen." Loveheart said as he took the last bite from his sandwich. Joaquin relieved that Loveheart let it go continued eating his sandwich till he ate it all.

After they had finished eating together, Loveheart packed up his tent along with the rest of the belongings.

"So, where are we headed to do now?" Joaquin inquired as he looked to Loveheart for a answer.

"Hmm. Since I'm new hear to this area, do you have any suggestions?" Loveheart asked looking at Joaquin who was caught off kilter by his question.

"Well ahh, there's Kiabab lake we could head to." Joaquin said pointing west. "I hear there's some nice fishing that takes place over there." Joaquin said hoping that Loveheart wouldn't make fun of him. But to his surprise.

"Then Kiabab Lake it is then! Let's go!" Loveheart said as Kero ran back into his back pack just in case somebody saw them. They walked across the purple cindered dirt road with very few trailers and homes in sight. Joaquin new it would take them all day to get there by foot, so he decided to talk with his friend to by pass some of the time away as they walked together.

"So Loveheart, what other magical abilities can you do?" Joaquin asked hoping he wasn't annoying the bear with so many questions.

"Well elemental manipulation is the primary power of mine and I can use either my staff or sword to manipulate the cards I captured. I mostly use my magic to capture the Clow Cards in order to make sure they don't cause problems."

After Loveheart got done explaining everything, a vehicle was speeding right towards them. Joaquin turned and immediately noticed it. It was his dad's vehicle and he was speeding right towards them. Joaquin grabbed Loveheart real quick and carried him over to the side of the road as the speeding vehicle nearly hit them. Joaquin figured out real quickly that this was indeed his dad by the driving and new he was drunk. He gently placed Loveheart bear down.

"Thanks." Said Loveheart bear. "That was close." But Joaquin paid no attention to his friend as his teeth began to chatter as fear now took him over as he saw his dad come out of the vehicle stumbling drunkenly till he finally saw them behind his blue ford bronco. Loveheart bear recognized him at once and tensed up ready for action.

"So there you are Joaquin. me and your mom have been worried sick about you. Where have you been all night?" he said with a slurred speech. Joaquin was too scared to even respond so Loveheart decided to take control of the situation.

"He was in the woods with me last night!" Loveheart bear said narrowing his eyes at him. "And he's decided to come along with me and he's not going back with you!" Loveheart bear said stepping in front of Joaquin.

"Let the boy talk for himself!" Henry said as he stepped forward. But Loveheart made sure he stayed between Henry and Joaquin ready to take action.

"Dad I want to go with Loveheart!" Joaquin shouted above Loveheart's left shoulder which caused the dad to stopped in his tracks. As if he was looking sad, he replied.

"Are you sure that's what you want boy?" Henry said in a unusually soft tone.

"Yes!" Joaquin said more clearly.

"See! He doesn't want to come along with you!" Loveheart pointed out. "Now why don't you just go back into your vehicle and leave!" Loveheart said as he watched the man's body language.

"Alright," Replied Henry. "If that's what you truly want, then I'll leave you alone." He stated softly. "But first, I have a few things for you to take with you." He turned around and opened up the back of the bronco. "Here." He said plainly as he got out a black rolled up sleeping bag. "Your going to need this if your going to be traveling like this." He tried to step past Loveheart to hand it to Joaquin, but Loveheart stepped up.

"Give it to me then," Replied Loveheart. "I don't trust you to hand it to him." Replied Loveheart testily.

"Very well." He said as he nonchalantly handed it over to Loveheart as the bear watched his every movement to make sure it wasn't a trick. Loveheart grabbed the sleeping bag from Henry. "I also have a few other items I'd like to give you two." He then turned back to his vehicle and got out a few canned items of sorts and placed them on the ground near Loveheart. "Goodluck." Henry said as he turned back to his vehicle and opened his door then paused. "You know Joaquin, your mom is really going to miss you." Joaquin looked away from his dad and away from Loveheart. "Will miss you boy." He said as he jumped into the vehicle, reversed, and drove away.

"Nasty man!" Replied Loveheart still a bit tense from the encounter. "But at least he gave us some food," Loveheart said as he picked it up and placed it inside his pack. "And you gotta much needed sleping bag!" Loveheart said as he picked it off of the ground and handed it over to Joaquin.

"Yeah. I guess." Joaquin said in an unenthusiastic tone as he took the sleeping bag and placed it around his back pack so that it could now stay onto his back along with his back pack.

"Is something wrong?" Inquired Loveheart as he looked up to his friend in concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." Joaquin said looking away. Although Loveheart wanted to talk to him more about it, he thought it best to leave that subject alone for the time being.

"Very well. Why don't we continue to this lake of yours?" Loveheart said with a smile trying to lighten up the mood a bit. Joaquin walked beside Loveheart with nothing being said till Kero randomly walked out of his back pack.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kero inquired.

"Hey Kero." Loveheart responded. "Where headed to a place called Kiabab Lake.

"Really? Sounds good to me." Kero said as he turned and faced Joaquin who looked really sad and depressed by his facial expressions. "Hey Joaquin? Something wrong?" Joaquin did not respond as he shot Kero a sad look and returned his eyes to the purple cindered road ahead. "Hey Joaquin! I'm talking to you!"

"Kero, I don't think now is the best time for you to ask him anything right now." Loveheart warned the guardian of the clow cards.

"Why? Cat caught his tongue?" He inquired with a smile.

"Kero?!" Loveheart said as he turned around shooting Kero a warning look.

"What? I'm just asking." Kero said smiling showing his teeth smiling at Loveheart bear.

"My dad just stopped by us alright!" Joaquin shouted unexpectedly as Loveheart and Kero both now turned his attention to him. "I just had a difficult time with the last words he just said to me. My dad never never used to be that nice to me till..." Joaquin's voice trailed off as his eyes were now tearing up. "Now you know you happy now Kero!" Joaquin shouted as he turned and ran ahead of them. Kero shuttered by the tone he took with him. Loveheart threw Kero a nasty look.

"Hey! I was only trying to be nice!" Kero said innocently as Loveheart bear shook his head.

"See what you've caused? Now I've to chase him down all over again!" Loveheart said as he began to run after Joaquin. Kero shot back into the back pack as Loveheart casted a spell. "Oh Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, the Force Ignite, Release!"

After he caught up with Joaquin and landed just in front of him, he held his paw above his head. "Joaquin! Please stop! Where friends aren't we?" Loveheart said preparing himself just in case Joaquin ran past him again just like before. But to his surprise, he didn't run past him, insetead he took hold of Loveheart's shoulders and hugged him smothering his face right into Loveheart's chest and now began crying into Loveheart's fur. "Ug! Its okay Joaquin. I'm here for you." He said as he hugged him back.

"Why do things have to be so difficult for me Loveheart!" He said as he sobbed. "Why does my father finally show me compassion now that I'm leaving him! Its not fair!" He shouted as Loveheart didn't know what else to do but just held him close. Kero then popped out of the back pack and onto Loveheart's shoulder.

"Joaquin, I'm, I'm sorry for any pain that I caused you." Kero said as he watched the boy cry. Joaquin looked up to Kero.

"Its not your fault." Joaquin stated plainly as his sobs now turned into mild tears. "You can't help that I'm so sensitive." Joaquin withdrew himself from Loveheart. "I'm sorry for running away like that." Joaquin said to Loveheart.

"Ah, don't sweat it! Your my friend," Loveheart said with a smile. "But you gotta stop running away from me like that! What if something happened to you?" Loveheart said as his smile now left his face and looked at Joaquin with a serious look. "I can't protect you if you keep on doing that you know." Loveheart said.

"I'm sorry." Said Joaquin now looking down to the ground. Loveheart walked over to him and gently put his paws on his shoulders.

"Its okay. Just please stick close to me from now on okay? I don't want you to get hurt." Loveheart said gently but firmly.

"Yes sir." Joaquin said while managing a weak smile.

"C'mon on," Replied Loveheart as he turned. "We have a long ways to go before we get to that Lake." Joaquin and Loveheart bear moved right along with no one saying a word as Kero munched on some candy that Loveheart bear had given him shortly after.

It was now mid day and the two were still walking along.

"Hey Loveheart," Joaquin said as Loveheart turned and faced his companion. "I'm hungry. Can we please take a small break to eat some of those canned foods?"

"Sure." Loveheart said as they wondered off the trail a bit and found a nice grassy spot in the cedar forest. As Joaquin sat down from exhaustion, Loveheart took off his back pack and got out some of the canned foods and opened them up with a can opener. They were both stew cans of huge sizes. "Here you go." Said Loveheart as he handed it over to Joaquin.

"Thank you." Joaquin said as he took it.

"Oh, you'll also need some of this so you don't dehydrate." Loveheart replied as he took out a silver water canteen and handed it over to Joaquin. Joaquin took it, opened it up, and took a nice swig from it then started in on the stew.. Loveheart sat down next to him and did the same.

After they finished up and properly disposed of the cans, they put there back packs back on and continued on there way.

"So how far away is this lake that your talking about?" Inquired Loveheart bear as he looked over to Joaquin as they continued to walk together.

"It should be about five more miles down this road." Joaquin said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"That's not too far." Loveheart replied as they continued to walk along the way.

The two walked together for about two hours at a slow pace since Joaquin was not used to long trips yet. It was now about 3 P.M. As Joaquin looked at his watch as the two reached the lake.

"Here's Kaibab lake." Joaquin said as they approached it.

"Whoa! She's not the biggest lake I've seen, but I will admit she is a decent size and not too bad looking." Loveheart replied as they walked up to the lake with no one in sight. Kero climbed out of Loveheart's pack and also took a look at the scenery.

"This isn't bad!" Kero said as he looked around taking in the whole view. After a moment of looking around, they walked around the edge of the lake and eventually found a spot that they were looking for to camp out for tonight.

"This looks like a nice spot to camp out." Loveheart said as he unloaded his back pack and relaxed sitting down near the lake. Joaquin sat right next to him as he also unloaded his back pack and took off his shoes and rubbed his feet.

"Oh, my aching feet." Joaquin said as he rubbed them down for a bit till he put them back on and got out his sleeping bag and began preparing with Loveheart to set everything up for camp.

It was now night time, around 6 p.m. and Loveheart and Joaquin were fishing together with some sticks they found that were just the right size for fishing. They sat down side by side, and fished together and talked quietly.

"Hey Loveheart I think I got one!" He said as he grabbed his line and tugged vigorously at it with Loveheart observing. The fish continued to struggle with the hook in its mouth. While Joaquin pulled back on it.

"This must be a big one!" He said till his line cracked and the fish got away. "Oh man!" He said a bit disappointed. "I was never good at fishing!" Joaquin said a bit frustrated.

"Don't give up, I used to suck at fishing too, just keep at it and like anything in life; you'll get better."

At that moment, there was a tug on Love HEart's line,

"Ooh, I got one," he said as began to play it and rell it in carefully.

"Do you have another line?" He asked.

"No, I but I can fix it later, hang on," he managed to carefully pull the fish n, it was a decently big one, "heh, look at that."

Love Heart dropped the fish in theur catch bucket, "I'll clean it later, now let me see your rod." Joaquin handed his rod over to Loveheart. Love Heart checked the line, "I can replace that, just give me a few minutes," he pulled a roll of fishing line from the tackle box they were using and began to fix the line for Joaquin.

"So, is there anything you want to talk about," Love Heart asked

"Well, how long have you known Kero now? Also, can you till me a bit more about your dad?"

"Well, I've known Kero for a couple years," he glanced over at the guardian beast who was sleeping, "as for my father, he was a wise man and a skilled warrior. He was a bit strict in his training but despite that he was a kind man. It hurt a lot when he died but he was old and we both knew he had little time left

"That sounds tough," Joaquin replied. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine life without a dad. But at least you have Kero as a friend." Joaquin said with a smile. "I just hope I won't be too much of a burden to you." He replied.

"You won't be, as long as you can keep up and listen to what I say," he finshed on the line, "there you go, that should be good."

"Thanks," He replied as he took the line. "Speaking of which, where is Kero?" He said looking around for him. "Also, you mentioned the clow cards. What kind of cards do you have and how do you control them?"

"Well I have quite a few, and I use the Clow Staff and sword to control them. As long as I have my name written on them they are bound to my control."

"Is there a chance you could ever lose control of them?" Joaquin inquired curiously.

"Yes, but only if I try to use three or more at the same time, which I will never do"

"Well, I minus tell you about my past," Joaquin said taking a deep breath as he threw his line out to fish. "Ever since I was younger, I always got picked on just because I looked like the odd ball." Joaquin stated. "And one time I got beat up by three other kids when I was five. When I went home crying to my parents, my dad took a belt and swatted me on my bottom and said to me, 'Don't yo ever come crying to me again or I'll whip your..." Loveheart stopped him before he could say it. "Sorry. But that's how my dad treated me and was never a real father to me. My mom on the other hand, always treated me with gentleness and kindness." He said with a smile. "I'm going to miss her." He said as he focused on the lake and on his pole.

"I see, don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again someday." Love HEart said, casting his line again

"Even if I don't," Joaquin replied. "I have no regrets in the decision I made to come along with you." He said trying to lift his spirits up.

"Thats good to hear," Love Heart said.

"Looks like the fish aren't biting tonight," Joaquin stated plainly. "Maybe we should snack on some of the snack food items." He stated plainly as he got up to the pack that contained the food.

"Sure, one fish should be good enough for now," he reeled in his line and set it aside. After they were both done with there meals, Joaquin sat down in his tent tired from the day's events. "I think I'm going to turn in early." Joaquin said to Loveheart.

"Right, that might be a good *SPLAT* Love Heart was cut off by a stray newspaper page being blown into his face. He pulled it away and muttered, "litterers," and was about to throw it away until he saw the article

"Here, Joaquin, Look at this," he passed the newspaper to Joaquin, as he pointed out the article he had seen, Joaquin took the paper from Loneheart. "Hmm," Joaquin said as he read it over. "This poor raccoon was abandoned when she was just a cub and she's like you!" Joaquin said turning towards Loveheart.

"I've never seen another being like myself, and it says she's at an orphanage in Flagstaff, and she's on the verge of being turned over to the state because of her age," Love Heart narrowed his eyes, "I think we have our new destination

"I know how to get there," Joaquin said. "Well, we better get to bed early so that we can get up early tomorrow and get there by nightfall." He replied. "Nite Loveheart."

"Good night Joaquin, see you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meet Germaine!

It was now the next day in Arizona and Loveheart and Joaquin had just a hitched a ride from a kind person named Johnny in a cowboy hat. Afte he dropped in them near the orphanage a few blocks away, Loveheart and Joaquin talked casually.

"So, I think we head this way to the orphanage to that street." Joaquin pointed out.

"Sounds about right, I just hope we can get in to see the raccoon today, " he said

After they got there, they met a man that was about five feet tall and three inches in tall with lanky black hair. "May I help you? He inquired. "Yes, can we see that raccoon that. The one's who is about to be handed over to the state?" Joaquin asked politely. "Afraid not." He interjected back. "Unless your related to her, you can't see her." The man turned away as they walked out of the orphanage disappointed. "I guess that ends that." Joaquin said shrugging his shoulder looking to Loveheart to see what he wanted to do now.

"That doesn't end that!" Love Heart said, "we're going to just have to find another way to see her." He thought for a minute then said, "he only really glanced at you, don't think he got a good look at me, maybe I could convince him to at least let me talk to her, let me try myself," he said, turning back. Love Heart walked up to the admissions counter and tapped it to get attention, "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could see the raccoon who is staying here at the moment and you're about to turn over to the state."

The man looked a bit stunned to see a three foot bear standing by him. "I'm sorry, we can't let you do that. Not unless your related by blood." he man said a bit harsh. "So if you don't mind, I need to get back to work." He said as he now walked away from him:

Love Heart narrowed his eyes, "Hey, how do you know we're not related, I came here when I saw her image because I thought she might be related to me, I've never seen another animal like myself before and I Wanted to see if she might have known me in the past.

"I see," Said the man turning to Loveheart. "Let me see what I can do." He said as he walked to the back of the room. After a few moments, he returned and gave Loveheart permission to enter. "But you only have five minutes!" He yelled to Loveheart as he walked her over to her room. "Germaine! You have a visitor!"

Joaquin waited outside of the orphanage as he saw Loveheart go with the man inside the orphanage.

After they entered Germaine heard the man call her, she looked up and almost dropped her book to see a green bear who looked much like herself approaching her. The blue raccoon set the book aside, took off her reading glasses, and stood up to meet him, she was shy, but she carefully reached forward to shake his hand and spoke in a soft voice, "Yes that's my name, and, you're the first person like myself I've seen as well."

"Oh, I guess you don't know any more about us than I do then," Love Heart was a bit disappointed but he brightened up, "I heard you're about to be turned over to the state, would you like to come with us instead?"

"Us?" the raccoon was confused.

"Myself, and Joaquin," Love Heart said, deciding not to mention Kero for the moment,

"We're on a journey and would welcome someone else to join us."

"Well, I don't know. I don't want to belong to the state, but, I'm not good around other people," she confessed.

"That's alright, I can help you adjust," at that moment he heard the person from the desk coming over, "I have to go now, but maybe we'll see each other tomorrow," he turned and left without bothering to be talked to as Germaine went back to sit down and read.

"How did it go?" Joaquin inquired.

"Well she's like me that's for sure and she doesn't seem to like it here. She said she doesn't want to belong to the state so if we can swing it with the orphanage we might be able to get her to come with us. She's really shy and you might like her, I think," Love Heart said.

"I don't think we should have a problem with that." Joaquin stated plainly. "So should we go get a bite to eat? Maybe at a nearby gas station? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I'd like to get some food, though at a restaurant would be better, I have a sudden craving for a hamburger," he said.

"Okay, theirs a Mcdonalds around the corner. Should we go there to eat?" He stated plainly.

"Why not, as long as we don't make a habit of it," he said.

"Well, your the one that wanted a burger." Joaquin stated chuckling as they made there way to the restaurant.

"Yeah, I know," he said as they entered. Fast food wasn't Love Heart's favorite but he usually ate very healthy so this would be all right for now.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm having two Mcdoubles." He stated plainly as he entered in with him as they approached they counter. "What kind of burger are you having?" He asked Loveheart.

"Just a quarter pounder with cheese and regular fries," he said, as they stepped up to order

After they ordered and got there food, they sat down together and ate. But one boy looked at Loveheart with fear.

"Hey your that same bear who." He stated as Loveheart shot him a look also recognizing him. "Please don't hurt me! I only want to eat in peace." He said now shaking nervously hoping Loveheart would leave him alone.

"What are you talking about?" Love Heart asked.

"You don't remember? You beat me up with that weird sword thing of yours and I had the ax." He stated quaking in fear. Joaquin also recognized him and said.

"Hey, Loveheart is not a bully," He said standing up for his friend. "Your the one who started in on us remember?" Joaquin said a bit testily. "But now you know how afraid I was every time I went to school dealing with people like you!" He said as he sat down with Loveheart but still had his eye on the bully.

"Huh, didn't expect to see him again," Love Heart said as he continued to eat

They continued to eat peaceably till they finished there meal and headed out the door.

"Boy what are the chances of that?" Joaquin said to Loveheart. "Running into that same bully."

Love Heart nodded, "yeah, so now what?" he asked.

"Well, your the leader," Joaquin said. "Should we find a place to camp somewhere while we try to convince them to let Germaine come with us?" He inquired.

"That sounds good, we can probably just go outside of town and camp out there," Love Heart said as they left,

As they headed out of town, there was some forest on the west side out side of town with only a few visible homes.

"This looks good," Joaquin said. "What do you think?" He said pointing at a clearing with a few surrounding pine and juniper trees.

Yeah, it should be good," Love Heart said, approaching the area and setting his backpack down.

Joaquin also put his back pack down setting up for camp as he turned to Loveheart bear. "Where's Kero?" He asked.

Love Heart opened his backpack and picked up the slumbering guardian beast by his tail, "He's here, asleep," he said, bluntly.

"Ah well, let him sleep then." Joaquin said as he grabbed some a can of ravioli that they had opened it, and began to eat it with a knife and fork. "So, what are we going to do about about Germaine Loveheart?" He inquired curiously.

"I will, as for Germaine, I'm not sure," he said unrolling his sleeping bag, "we may have to do something drastic. "We'll see about what's going on tomorrow."

"Alright then." He said as he finished his last bit drank some water from a canteen and put it away. He got his sleeping bag ready as well as he unraveled it and headed to bed. "Goodnight Loveheart." He said to him as he got in his bag and went to sleep.

Love Heart lay awake for a while, thinking om the days events. He wasn't sure what they would do but he knew they had to get Germaine out of the orphanage soon, so she wouldn't be made a ward of the state, which he was sure she didn't' want. He sighed, rolled on his side, and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day, Joaquin was the first one up and went out to explore a bit for while Loveheart remained sound asleep. As he sneaked away from the camp, he wondered into the woods. But unfortunately, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and soon got lost within the hour. He almost began to panic but remained where he was at.

"I shouldn't of wondered this far out." He said to himself seeing nothing but trees in every direction. "LOVEHEART!" He shouted as he looked around. At first there was no sound then heheard something in the bushes. He turned around in alarm. "Loveheart?" He inquired. But to his fear, it wasn't Loveheart as a male mountain lion came forth slowly eying Joaquin as if he was a meal. "LOVEHEART!" He shouted as he began to run in panic with the mountain lion hot on his train.

Love Heart was awakened as he heard his friend's cries for help. He bolted out of bed and took off to where Joaquin was. Once he saw what was going on the first thing he did was to charge the lion, pulling out one of his o-fuda scrolls and threw it at the lion saying the command "lightning, once again sending enough of a current through the lion to knock it out wihtout killing it. Joaquin turned and rested against a tree as he recovered his breath. He knew heshouldn't of wondered off, but it was too late for that now as he saw Loveheart approaching him toface the music.

"Please don't be mad with me Loveheart." He pleaded. "I was just wondering outon my own for a bit." He said a bit fearfully not knowing what to expect from his new guardian that took under his wing.

"I'm not mad, I just wish you'd be a bit more cautious when we're in the wilderness," Love Heart replied. Joaquin breathed a sigh of relief as he was glad his friend wasn't mad at him.

"So shall we head back to camp?" He said quickly trying to change the subject hoping that Loveheart would just forget about the whole thing and not get punished for this.

"Shall we go get some breakfast from Mcdonalds? I hear there sausage biscuits are pretty good." Joaquin said rubbing his stomach as they just got back to the camp site.

"Might as well," Love Heart said, packing everything up. Kero had been awake during the night so he was asleep again. Love Heart rolled his eyes at the beast as he dumped him into his backpack after packing up. After they walked a mile to get to the restaurant, they waited in line on the front counter.

"Man, there busy here today." Joaquin stated as they were behind a long line. Loveheart bear nodded. But after a few minutes past, they ordreed together with Joaquin going first.

"May I help you?" Said a guy named Jake behind the counter.

"Um yes I'll take a dollar sausage biscuit and one breakfast burrito." He replied. He nodded as he rung in the food with food beeping in the back ground. "Also, my friend here needs to order also." Jake looked up and saw a green bear.

"Who or what are you?" He said in surprise.

"My name is Lloyd Terada, as to what I am, I'm not really sure, I'll just have a breakfast sandwich with sausage now," he said.

"What kind of sandwich would you like. We have the sausage biscuit, sausage with muffin, and a sausage mcgriddle." Jake said a little annoyed as he got these type of customers quiet often.

"The mcgriddle then," Love Heart said, also a bit annoyed. He rung it in and said, that'll be 5.54."Is that for here to go?" He looked over to Loveheart for it was his decision to make.

Loveheart paid the man and said, "to go please." After waiting for a few minutes and getting there order, they soon left Mcdonalds.

"So what's the plan Loveheart?" He inquired.

Love Heart sighed, "Honestly I don't know, I know we need to figure out a way to get Germaine to leave with us and let the ophanage allow that, but beyond that, I have no idea how to get to that point. Do you have any ideas, Joaquin?"

"The only thing that comes to mind is for us to re-visit Germaine and hope we can convince her to join us. Otherwise, there is no point in convincing the orphanage of anything." Joaquin replied as he ate his sausage biscuit.

"That's true, she's almost old enough that whatever decision she makes, the orphanage will have to let her, and if she says she wants to go with us, I think they'll let her. You know," he turned to look Joaquin up and and down, "you and her might get along really well. I think if we're nice enought and you two meet, you could convince her of that."

"I don't know about that." Joaquin said unsure of himself. "You should comvince her. Your older and more experienced." He said reasoning as he scarfed down his sandwich as they walked back into town.

"That may be true, but you two have lives that are more similar to the other, you both grew up in a place you were unhappy with and sometimes wished you could leave," Love Heart pointed out, "whereas I had an overall free life so I think at the very least we should both go and see her and not just one of us.

"Fine," Joaquin replied. "But I'm not going to do much talking since your leading this." He replied.

"At the very least, introduce yourself to her and tell her about your self," Love Heart said. At this point they were at the orphanage again, "so are you ready?" he asked his friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He grumbled feeling a bit nervous as they entered. They were greeted by the same guy but this time he was glad they were here.

"I'm so glad your hear!" He replied. "Germaine just ran away!" Shimmeringstar looked over to Loveheart now for his leadership.

"What?!" Love Heart was shocked, "when did that happen and did she say anything before she ran away?" he asked.

"All she left was this note." Handing it over to Loveheart. Love Heart took the note and read it. It read,"To the orphanage, although you guys mean well, this isn't for me anymore. Now I took off to find my own way in life. So please don't look for me I can look out for myself. I need to start my own life. Farewell. Truly yours, Germaine. Joaquin showed a sign of worry. "That poor girl. We have to find her Loveheart!" He begged the green bear. "We have to! Please!"

"This can't be good," Love Heart said, "where should be check first?" he asked the man.

"Try the library, she likes reading books and she may have gone there to look some stuff up first," he said. Love Heart nodded and took Joaquin's hand, "then let's go shall we?" he asked. Joaquin held his chin deep in thought. "If she said she ws off to start a new life, I'll bet you she's at the grey hound bus station. She would be in a place where she would be so easily caught." Joaquin proposed. "And I know exactly where the bus station is at. What do you say Loveheart?" He asked.

"That's a good point," Love Heart agreed, they were now outside the orphanage, "how far is it, we may have to fly to get there in time."

"Its three miles due west behind the Jack'n'the Box." Joaquin said informing Loveheart.

"Then you'd better be ready to fly again," Love Heart said, pulling out and extending the staff while grabbing the Fly Card from the book. He summoned the card causing his staff to grow wings and got on, "well then, this is the only way we'll make it, cause we don't know when the next bus she's on will leave."

"Then I'm afraid your on your own," Joaquin stated. "You know my fear of heights." He said backing away from Loveheart.

"I know you're scared, but I'll need your help to talk to her, and if you don't face your fear you'll never get over it. I've been scared of things before but I always remembered that only the willingness to face your fear will ever let you get over it." He said looking at him. "Besides, you do want to be with me right?" Joaquin looked up to him briefly but muttered,

"More than anything Loveheart." He said.

"Then come with me. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you I promise!" Loveheart reached out with his paw and Joaquin took it as Loveheart announced,""Just hold on tight, and here we go!" he kicked off heading just high enough to avoid hitting trees and roofs, "now point out which way to go." But the boy was too busy hanging for dear life. "Joaquin, you must point me in the right direction." He instructed. "Trust me, you won't fall! I've got you." He assured him. Joaquin managed to over come his fear and pointed him due southwest.

"Thanks, now hold on," Love Heart got the staff to speed off in the directino Joaquing had indicated and they flew through the sky. They slowed down just as they came across the bus station and Love Heart landed, "now that wasn't so bad was it?" he asked. Joaquin got up shaking still clinging onto Loveheart. After Joaquin realized that they had landed, he thanked God in a silent prayer till...

"Germaine?" He said as he saw a blue raccoon sitting outside on a bench reading a brown book.

Germaine looked up, surprised to see Love Heart there and someone she had never met, "Love Heart, what are you doing here?" she asked, "and who are you?" she asked Joaquin.

"I'm Joaquin," Replied the boy. "I'm Loveheart's friend." He said proudly.

"Well then I'm happy to meet you, but why are you here?" she asked.

"We're here because we got your message you left at the Orphanage and we would like you to come with us instead of going on your own," Love Heart said.

"Please come with us Germaine." Joaquin said almost begging. "I know what's it like to be alone and lonely. Its no fun! Nobody should have to go through that! So please don't go out on your own. You need friends just like us." He said pointedly.

"You want to be my friend," Germaine asked, looking at Joaquin.

"Yes," Said Joaquin looking directly at her into her eyes. "I don't have too many friends and I don't want you to be alone." He stated plainly. "If you'll permit me that is." He said. Love Heart stood back for the moment, he wanted to see how this played out. Germaine blushed slightly and stood up.

"I, I will," she said. She wasn't sure what to do, never having been hugged before, so she just stood there waiting for something to happen.

"So that means you'll join us?" He said excitedly.

Germaine thought about it before saying, "Yes I will, it's not like I have anywhere else to go and you're the only two peope who have ever tried to reach out to me."

"Alright!" Said Joaquin out loud as he grabbed Germaine and hugged her tightly. "You won't regret this I promise." He said still squeezing her.

Germaine blushed and Love Heart chuckled, "Welcome to the group," Love Heart said, "and get used to being hugged like that, it's how Joaquin likes to show his appreciation for things. Joaquin let go but held her paw in his hand.

"So where do we head off to now Loveheart?" The boy inquired.

"Well, once we get out of town, I'll use the Lazin Board, it's how I usually choose where to go, now let's get moving, We have a lot to tell you Germaine," Love Heart said. As they turned to Leave, Kero poked his head out of Love Heart's back pack and looked at Joaquin and Germaine.

"What's going on here, and why are you holding hands with that raccoon kid?" Kero asked.

"Because she's my friend that's why." He said a bit defensively. "Why do you ask? Do I have to have a reason for everything I say and do?"

"Hey, I just like to keep on top of things," Kero said as Joaquin eyed him closely, "besides you never know what could happen."

"Expect the Unexpected," Love Heart said, saying the Clow Card Credo, "but lets' keep moving, and get your head back in there before someone sees you Kero." Kero obeyed pulling his head into the backpack.

Germaine was a bit surprised, "What was that?" she asked.

"That's Kero, you'll get to know him more later," Love Heart said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new Found Friendship

They were all hungry so Love Heart decided to get them lunch at a nearby "jack in the box" restaurant. Once they had all gotten their food and sat down, Love Heart asked.

"So, Germaine are you ready for this journey, it will be difficult."

"I am," the blue raccoon said, "I don't want to go back to that orphanage. Joaquin, what's traveling with Love Heart like?"

"Well, I feel safe around him," Joaquin explained. "He saved me from my dad and a few bullies that beat up on me everyday." He said still cringing remembering the abuse as a flash back of his father whipping him with the buckle of a belt hit on his back. "But I no longer have to endure that. Thanks to Loveheart here. He's now my parent, in essence." He said explaining to her but looked away as he did not want to explain anymore nor remember his past.

Love Heart rolled his eyes but kept silent.

"I see," Germaine said, "so is he my parent now too?"

"I try to think of myself more as his big brother," Love Heart said, taking a drink from his juice.

"Oh, I see, so does that make me your sister?" Germaine asked Joaquin.

Joaquin smiled not knowing what he just got himself into. "Well, in essence, your all the family I have now." He said a little sadly missing his mom a bit. "But I'd rather think of you as a close friend if that's okay." He said now taking a good look at the raccoon. After she smiled at him, he found himself blushing a bit as he looked away from her. "She's really cute, and not just in the animal essence of it either." He said lost in his own thoughts.

"I see," Germaine said, "that makes sense." She noticed his blush and blushed slightly herself. Love Heart noticed how they were acting and smirked.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," he said. He got up and went the the bathroom, emerging a minute later to watch them without them being able to watch him.

"So, where are you from?" He inquired curiously.

"Well," Germain fidgeted nervously and shyly, "I'm not too sure. I just turned up at the orphanage one day like this and I was taken into their care once they realized I wasn't an ordinary animal. What about you, I'd like to hear your whole story."

I really don't want to talk about my past." He said a bit impatiently as he turned away. "Shouldn't we get going now?" He asked a she got up.

"Wait, I'm sorry, Joaquin," Germain said getting up and taking his hand, "I just wanted to know please stay here for a minute."

Joaquin turned around and could not resist her gentle touch. He always wanted a friend and he didn't care whether or not his friends were human or not. After she waited patiently and people watching.

"Okay," He said as he waled back with her as they sat down together. "Do yo mind if we keep holding hands? I love the touch of your paw on my skin." He said to her.

Germaine blushed deeply but nodded and smiled, continuing to hold his hand. She didn't say so aloud but she liked the feeling as well. Love Heart took that moment to re-emerge from hiding.

"I see you two are getting rather close, so should I wrap up what we have left and we can move along?"

Just when he was getting to know her, Loveheart just had to interefere but he conceded as he let go of Germaine.

"Sure, why not." He said trying to hide his disappointment.

"Hey you don't have to be shy in front of me, keep holding hands if you want. I Can leave you two alone more, I need to do some scouting for Clow Cards anyways," he said.

Germain nodded and reached to take Joaquin's hand again.

Joaquin felt himself getting flustered again as she took his hand into her paw. He really loved the attention and comfort she offered. "Thanks Loveheart." He said as he sat down with Germaine and continued to share with her.

"Yeah, about my past, I was never liked by anybody, I always got beat up. And my dad is a drunken alcoholic that abused me." He stopped turning away as he felt himself beginning to sob from the painful memories. "It wasn't till Loveheart came to me that I finally made a friend and.." He said as now was sobbing breaking his hand from hers as he covered his face in shame. "I nned to be alone now." He said as he gotr up and headed to the bathroom and remained there.

"Wait Joaquin," Germaine would have followed him, but she couldn't go into his bathroom. So she called through the wood, "you can talk to me if you want, I'd like to keep getting to know you." She said.

Love Heart was oblivious to what was going on at the time and stepped outside to use the Lazin Board to get a fix on the next Clow Card.

"Just go away! You don't want to get to know me! I'm a just a baby cry. Why would you want to get to know someone like me?" With that, he continued to sob abd remained in the bathroom.

"Because, you and Love Heart are the first people who ever really cared about me," she said, "Please Joaquin, I just want to be your friend."

He ignored her for a time and just sobbed in his tears till he finally came to his sense that she wasn't going to leave. He finally came out and hugged her upon her blue furry chest. "I'm, sorry, please forgive me for being such a cry baby." He said hoping she would not reject him now.

"That's all right, Joaquin, I've always been a bit afraid of meeting new people. I hope you're feeling better now," she said, hugging him back, blushing and smiling.

He hugged her more tightly closer to him. After he was done crying and sobbing for a time. "Thanks for not rejecting me." He said to her while looking at her directly in her eyes lovingly.

"Thanks for being my friend," Germaine blushed, "maybe we should go talk to Love Heart now.

"Okay, let's go see him." He grasped her paw in his hand gently and they took off outside and spotted Loveheart bear wrapping up his session, or whatever he was doing. "So what are we doing now Loveheart?"

Love Heart put the lazin board away, "we need to head north east, that's the next location I have to go to." he turned to look at them, "I see you two are hitting it off well. We can get bus tickets to head in that direction, it will speed things up."

"Whatever you want to do, or however you lead is fine with me." He said as he grasped Germaine's paw tightly affectionately looking directly at her in the eyes lovingly.

"Right, let's just get to the bus station, you two want seats together?" Love H "Yes please!" Joaquin said excitedly and blushing quickly as Germaine looked at him with a affectionate smile squeezing his hand softly. After she was done smiling at him,

"Yes please." She stated with a smile with Joaquin still blushing with embarrassment.

"Al right then, follow me and I'll get the tickets we need," Lovegeart said after they arrived at the bus station, they saw several people along with some homeless transients that came up to Joaquin asking for money with there drunken breath upon them.

"Um, sorry no I don't have any money." Joaquin said nervously as he never did care for these people.

"Oh c'mon man. Just a buck man! I'm hungry." Said the native stumbling towards Joaquin and Germaine. They just stood there with Joaquin not knowing what else to say as they nervously waited for Loveheart bear to get the tickets.

Heart said, walking back to the bus station with Joaquin and Germaine in tow.

Love Heart returned with three tickets to see the homeless drunkard bothering his friends. He stepped between them, "Would you mind leaving my friends alone," he said, "if you need some help go to a homeless shelter or something." Love Heart turned to Joaquin and Germain, "the bus isn't that full and si leaving shortly, we should get in line," he said.

"OK, let's get going, Joaquin," Germaine said, softly.

It was just then that a few of his buddies came up to Loveheart and took a closer look at him.

"What the heck are you?" One of the drunkards said slurring there speech. "Do you have any money for us man?" He said asking Loveheart bear. "We just want a bite to eat." He said waiting to see what Loveheart would do.

"Just ignore them Loveheart. There just a bunch of drunkin idiots anyways." Joaquin said which stirred one of them up.

"What did you say?" He said to him.

"You heard me! I said leave us alone!" He said feeling himself getting angry.

"You heard my friend, leave us alone," Love Heart said. Germaine just stood by, too shy to comment. Love Heart took both their hands, "let's get moving, I'd rather get on the bus before these guys get any more annoying."

They got in-line and waited at the front before anyone else was even there.

"Screw you man!" Said one of the drunkards as he mused to himself turning away. Joaquin just waited there acting bravely because deep down inside he hated confrontation such as this.

Love Heart shook his head and sighed as the boarding began, then all climbed onto the bus and Love Heart spoke.

"You two can sit together, I'll be fine on my own, there aren't many people here so I can have a seat to myself."

Germain blushed and nodded, "thanks," she said.

Joaquin took her paw as they sat together and placed there back packs underneath the bus.

"So Loveheart, where are we headed again?" Joaquin inquired.

"North west into Colorado," he said, "I'll have to capture a Clow Card over there. I hope you two enjoy the ride, I'm gonna try to catch some sleep," he yawned, "I'm really tired right now for some reason."

"OK," Germaine said sitting down next to Joaquin. The bus PA system told them where they were going and it began to move, heading out to the destination.

"Well, anything you want to talk about?" Joaquin asked Germaine as he was also a bit tired.

"Well, what do you think of Love Heart," Germaine asked, "He's a good person from what I've seen. You two are the first people who have really cared what happens to me."

"Besides my mom, he's the only true friend I ever had," Joaquin said a but sadly. "But he's a very special friend. If anything were to ever happen to him, I don't know what I'd do." He said turning his head away from Germaine not wanting to bear the thought of ever losing his one and only true friend.

Germaine leaned over, as there was no arm rest between their seats, and put her head on his shoulder, "I know how you feel, I don't think I could stand yo lose either of you."

Joaquin was a bit caught off guard by this sense this was the first time he ever had a woman do this to him although she wasn't human. He always liked stuffed animals better. They were warmer, and very confy. This was a dream come true for him. He gently placed his hand over behind her and snuggled her close to him.

"I don't think I'd be able to stand losing yo either," He said as he hugged her closely snuggling his face behind her beautiful blue fur. "You feel very nice when you brush against my bare skin like that." He said a bit embarrassed and hoped this wouldn't offend her.

Germaine blushed deeply but smiled, "Thanks, Joaquin," she said, feeling a bit sleepy, "I think I need some sleep now," she said, closing her eyes while still leaning on Joaquin.

"Your welcome." He said as he held her closely, and after awhile, dosed off himself.

It was a couple hours later that Guidance Heart woke up, her head still nestled on Joaquin's shoulder. She blushed but stayed put, loving the feeling of being close to him. Love Heart had woken up a while ago but his mind was on other things so he hadn't bothered to try and talk to them.

Joaquin woke up first, but the bus was still headed towards its destination as it was now night. He felt intense pleasure rush over him as it did when he used to hug his teddy bears that he used to sleep with, cept this came from Germaine who was still close to him and he blushed a bright red as thoughts he should not of been thinking rushed through his mind, but he refrained from those wonderful thoughts as he hugged her more closely and snuggled into her blue fur and hoped he'd never separate from her. He felt himself dozing off, but every time he tried to head back to sleep, the pleasure from Germaine's fur stirred him awake instantly just as he was about to fall asleep. He didn't mind though, he could get used to do this. He saw Loveheart bear awake, but was way too comfortable to say hi as if he was being held hostage by the pleasure.

"Good morning, Joaquin," Germaine said, "or is it good evening?" She snuggled closer to him, this was nice.

"Um, its about midnight." Joaquin said nervously as the pleasure overtook yet again. "Did you sleep well?" He said closing his eyes as the pleasure ran its course to unbearable as she snuggled and nestled closer to him.

"I did, and you?" she asked

"Good," He said. "You probably want your personal space now so you that you can sleep better." Joaquin said as he attempted to help her up.

"Well if you want, but I like sitting like this," she said, "I'm not tired and I like beind next to you."

"Um, then please, remain leaning on me then," He said as he put his arm back around her. "I love it when you do that also. Um, please. just remained against me if you'd like." He said almost begging.

"No need to beg, I'll do it gladly," she said, continuing to lean on him

"Thanks. Love you!" He said as he snuggled in closely to her.

Germaine blushed a deep crimson when he said that. She was surprised but by no means unhappy to hear him say that. She leaned more onto him, "I love you too," she said.

He didn't blush, but smiled, this was the first time with Loveheart being a exception that his affections weren't rejected. "Confy?

He said as he caressed her back affectionately.

She blushed putting her arms around him, "Yes, I am, thank you."

"Good." He said back as he enjoyed her company.

A little more time passed and both Joaquin and Germaine fell asleep again; shortly thereafter the bus pulled into the stop and Love Heart was forced to wake them up, as little as he wanted to, seeing them snuggled up against each other was almost too much for him. But he shook them and said, "hey, it's time to wake up, we're here."

Joaquin stirred awake along with Germaine.

"Huh? What is it Loveheart?" He said stretching sleepily.

"We're here, we need to get off," he said, shaking Germaine, "hey, Germaine, wake up, we're here."

"OK," the blue raccoon said, a bit disappointing that she had to get up, but she did and the three of them got off the bus.

After they got there things.

"Okay, now where do we go from here Loveheart?" Joaquin inquired a little irritable sense he wasn't exactly awake yet.

"Well, it's still late so we could check into a hotel if you want, no sense sleeping out in the open tonight," Love Heart suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Germaine said, yawning

"Sounds good to me. We need to get a hold of a phone book and find out where a affordable hotel is." Suggested Joaquin.

"Right then, follow me," Love Heart said, finding a phone booth and book easily. The book was worn but Love Heart was able to find a nearby hotel that was affordable, "This looks good, and we can get there by walking for about 10 minutes, just keep up and we'll be there in no time," he said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Joaquin said asa he took Germaine's paw and walked with her.

The blue raccoon blushed when Joaquin took her hand but went along with them. When they arrived at the hotel, Love Heart paid for the room, on the second floor, and led to their room.

"There are only two beds for now, if you two don't mind sharing, or one of you can sleep with me if you'd prefer. This place has a two night minimum stay and a pool. I can get you some swimwear if you don't have some in the morning," he said.

"That's fine. I can sleep with Germaine." Joaquin suggested. "A swim also sounds good. What do you think Germaine? Maybe later on today we go for a swim?"

Germaine blushed, "Thanks and I would like that, but I will need that offer, I never had any swimwear before in my life, would you be willing to teach me how to swim Joaquin?"

Love Heart shook his head and climbed into bed, he'd need sleep for what was to come the next day.

"Actually, I don't no exactly how to swim myself." He said honestly. "I was kinda hoping you knew how to swim. So I guess that means those plans area counseled." He said. "But perhaps we should follow Loveheart's example and get some sleep. He then went to the bathroom and came out in his blue pajamas. "I'm going to sleep now." He said with a yawn as he layed down on one side of the bed, just in case Germaine wanted to sleep on the other side of the bed.

Germaine climbed in next to him and snuggled up next to him, hoping he wouldn't mind, "Good night," she said, falling asleep.

"Nite!" He said as he welcomed her advance to snuggle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lessons and Meetings

Love Heart got up early the next day, as was his usual, and smiled when he saw the two sleeping together, but he had other things to do. He headed down to the pool just it was opening, and sure enough there was a lifeguard on duty there. He approached the lifeguard and spoke up to get his attention.

"Good Morning," he said. The lifeguard looked down and blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Love Heart rolled his eyes, he'd dealt with this reaction before.

"Relax, I'm no illusion, I really am a three foot tall green bear.

"That's a relief, I thought I needed a vacation for a minute. So what do you need help with?"

"My name is Lloyd Terada, I have a couple friends who would like to use the pool today but neither of them know how to swim. I was wondering if you could give them some swimming lessons?" he asked.

"I guess so," the lifeguard said, "we have few people staying here so I should have time, but I may have to stop periodically to help people and keep an eye on others. Who are your friends exactely?"

"A nine year old boy named Joaquin, and a Blue Raccoon, sort of like me, named Germaine, they should be down in an hour or two." At that, Love Heart turned and left, deciding to grab some breakfast in the hotel restaurant before heading back up to the room. He spotted a small sports shop in the lobby, which sold swimwear, probably to take advantage of people who didn't own their own swimwear, "like us," Love Heart said under his breath as he ordered his food.

Joaquin and Germaine both woke up at the same time. Joaquin looked around the room and saw that Loveheart bear was gone.

'He must of went for some breakfast. I'm hungry, how about you?" Joaquin asked.

"Yeah, I could use a bite to eat." Germaine said as she got up.

"C'mon, let's go find him then." He said as he took her paw after he switching out of his pajamas and into all black clothing. After they went past the swimming pool, they asjed the life guard there if he saw a unusual looking bear. He pointed them in the general direction that he went and eventually found him at the restaurant. "There you are!" He said as they approached Loveheart bear. "So what are you doing up so early?" He inquired as he sat across from him with Germaine still holding his hand.

"Hi you two, didn't think you'd be up by now, order something if you want," Love Heart said, "as for why I'm up so early, I'm just used to it, during my training my late father would get me up very early every morning to start, so it's just become a habit now."

'Okay, we will. Germaine what would yo like to order?" He asked her.

"I'll just take some sausage, eggs, bacon and orange juice." Germaine announced.

"Okay, I'll take the same." Joaquin said.

Love Heart had finished eating so he decided to explain what he had planned while the two younger ones ate.

"There's a place I can buy you both swimsuits once we're done here, though you should wait half an hour before you go swimming. Also once of the lifeguards said he would reach you two how to swim once you were done," he said, "I hope you won't mind if I leave you to that, I have something to take care of in town today."

"Okay," Joaquin said. "Will be waiting for you. C'mon Germaine. Let's go check out those swim suits that Loveheart was talking about." He took without her this time without holding her paw this time expecting her to follow him.

"Wait for me!" Germaine said, getting up and chasing after him. Love Heart lagged behind to pay the bill before going after them to get some swimwear for them to wear

Joaquin turned and waited patoently for Germaine and held paw to hand with her again as they walked back to the hotel swimming pool together.

Once they both had their swimwear, Love Heart took them back to the pool and introduced them to the lifeguard who was going to teach them how to swim. He watched for a short while before leaving to go on his hunt for a Clow Card.

"See you in a few Loveheart!" Joaquin said while waving at him. "Let's go Germaine!" He said taking her paw leading her to the pool.

Love Heart didn't need the Lazin Board, today, the card he was sensing was close enough for him to track it easily. He followed his senses to a park near the middle of the city that was oddly deserted. With no one around, Kero stuck his head out of the backpack and spoke up.

"The Clow Card is here, it's really close too," he said.

"I know," Love Heart was on guard, "I hope it's not one of the ones that hide until the last second." A couple moments later, a blue blurr jumped out near Love Heart and he immediately tensed. The blurr was a young woman who's body and clothing were all different shades of blue and who's costume looked like an alien woman from an old 50s movie.

"It's the Fight Card," Kero said, floating out, "be careful, this card likes to fight anything that poses a challenge."

Nearby, a young fennec fox much like Love Heart and Germaine was out for a walk. She'd heard reports of a young woman around here who challenged any strong fighter she met to a fight. She heard the voices on the other side of a bush and dashed over to peer through. She saw the young bear and was surprised that he looked a lot like she did, despite the species difference. She looked at the other young woman and knew she was the opponent she needed. The fennec, whose name was Cassandra Avalon, dashed as fast as she could to get around the bush.

Love Heart stood still waiting to see if something would happen. The Fight Card looked like it was about to charge, when a voice from nearby caught it's attention.

"Hey, if you want a challenge why not fight me!" Love Heart was surprised to see a sandy yellow fennec fox much like himself wearing a karate gi with a black belt challenging The Fight Card to battle.

"She's got guts," Kero said.

"Yeah, but I hope she has skill," Love Heart added. The fennec bowed to The Fight Card, which did the same to her, then like lightning they were going at each other with speed and skill unlike anything Love Heart and Kero had seen before. Both of them were impressed by the fight Card's power but even more by the fennec's skill as she was not only managing to dodge most blows from The Fight but even managing to land several of her own.

"Wow she's good," Love Heart said, staring at the fennec both admiring her skill I combat and the martial prowess with which she moved.

"She is, but The Fight Card is highly adaptable," Kero cautioned, "It will find someway to beat her, count on it." Love Heart nodded, but continued to stare at battle progressed. Kero's prediction proved true, as The Fight Card managed to get in several powerful blows, knocking the fennec down.

Cassandra shook herself back to readiness, rolling away from a blow that could have easily been to her head, "Guess I have to start using my secret moves," she said, getting up and waiting for the next attack. The Fight Card expected her next blow to be dodged or blocked, instead, Cassandra stepped aside easily and when The Fight attempted strike sideways, Cassandra grabbed it's arm and twisted it forwards, allowing her to thrown it down to the ground. The Fight recovered easily and tried to strike back, but Cassandra performed a powerful backward handspring and easily dodged. The Fight was getting annoyed and charged at the fennec, and they locked hands in a struggle of strength. The Fight looked to easily win the struggle, but Cassandra suddenly let herself fall backwards and The Fight fell with her before she kicked out, sending The Fight flying over her head.

"What's she doing?" Love Heart asked confused.

"I don't know," Kero answered, equally confused, "she looked like she was using Karate at first but I don't recognize those other styles she's mixing in." The two charged at each other again, and began exchanging blows, but The Fight was now being too cautious, afraid to be caught in one of the fennec's reversals again. After some time Cassandra managed to grab The fight's arm and pulled hard, lifting it up and swinging it over her hand before slamming it down, beating it.

"Lloyd now!" Kero shouted. The bear ran forwards, having extended the staff while watching and swung down at the unconscious Fight Card and sealing it inside it's card, which he was able to sign and seal for his keeping. Cassandra was amazed to say the least.

"OK, who are you, what did you do, and what is that thing?" she asked pointing to Kero.

"That's a long story, I'll tell you if you'll follow me back to the hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hotel, Germaine and Joaquin were learning to swim with help from the lifeguard who was there.

In the meantime, Joaquin and Germaine were in their swim wear and were just finished the basics of how to swim.

"Any questions?" The life guard asked.

"No thanks you." Replied Joaquin now wanting to be alone with Germaine as he took one of her paws into his.

"Okay, I'll be here to check on you periocally. Just to make sure your both doing okay." With that, he turned and left the two alone to fulfill other duties.

"C'mon! I'll race you!" Joaquin said as he shot off slowly from one side of the pool. Germaine smiled as she easily won that little race contest. Joaquin breathed a little heavy while Germaine was hardly breathing heavy at all. "Your fast!" Joaquin praised causing her to blush.

"Your not so fast yourself for your first try." Germaine said complimenting him as she took his hands into hers. "And I like you." She kissed him on his cheek lightly then stepped back with her paws underneath the water in front of her admiring his reaction of his cheeks blushing a bright red.

"I, I, like you too." Joaquin said as he kissed her back on the cheek. The two swam together peacefully, enjoying each other's company.

"So that's the whole story," Cassandra said as they entered the hotel where Love Heart was staying. The green bear nodded and the fennec sighed, "I wouldn't be inclined to believe you, except there's what I just saw and I can't disprove that."

"Well follow me, I'll introduce you to my friends Joaquin and Germaine," he said, leading her towards the pool. They entered and saw teh two swimming together.

"Looks like they learned to swim quite well," Lloyd said.

"So Germaine is another like us," Confidence said, "that's cool, maybe I should go introduce myself," she moved closer and waved to get their attention.

Germaine pointed them out to Joaquin as he was unaware Loveheart had returned with someone. THey both swam up to them just at the edge ofthe pool and waved hello.

"So Loveheart? Who's your new friend?" Inquired Germaine as Joaquin remained quiet. "I'm Germaine by the way. What's your name?" She said waving at the fennec in the karate gi.

"My name is Cassandra Avalon, and I helped your friend Lloyd capture one of his Clow Cards," she smiled, "best fight of my life. So what about you two, what's your story?"

"Well, I was a ward of the state until I ran off on my own and eventually met these two and joined them on there journeys since Joaquin convinced me to come along with them." Germaine looking at Joaquin as he blushed a bit. "That's pretty much my story. Want to tell her yours Joaquin?" She said as she looked at him smiling.

"Well, um," Joaquin said a bit nervously. "I met Loveheart bear here and he saved me from some bullies and my abusive father offered for me to come along with him. So I did." Joaquin stated as he didn't want to talk about his past. He hated it and despised his former life.

"so that's your story," she said, "My parents died in a car accident a couple years ago now I just live with my brother Tori in the city. I'm a martial artist and I have my own style that I invented myself, using Karate skills, gymnastics and wrestling."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Joaquin replied as he got out of the pool. "I hope your doing okay after losing your parents." He said Confidence placing a hand on her own shoulder.

"I hope your doing okay to." Replied Germaine as she also got of the pool leaning against Joaquin's shoulder.

"It took a while, but we're doing fine. I could introduce you to my brother later if you want," she said.

"I'd like that," Love Heart said, "It would be nice to meet him."

"Does he look like you?" Joaquin said smiling out of curiosity.

"Joaquin? Don't be so rude!" Germaine said as she lightly tapped him on his forehead.

"Hey!" Joaquin said as he tapped her back.

"You'll pay for that!" She said taping him a bit harder behind his head. Joaquin then tackled her and into the pool they both went. When they both arose they were splashing water at one another playfully laughing and giggling.

"I'll let you find out for yourselves, but I'll leave you two to play for now. I need some food after that fight," Cassandra said, letting Love Heart lead her to the restaurant.

"Okay sounds good! See you two in a bit!" Shouted Germaine as she got splashed. "Hey! Oh, your going to get it now!" She said swimming over to him.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Joaquin said while swimming away. But as he was about to get away, Germaine caught up with him and grabbed his foot.

"Gotcha!" She said pulling his leg while Joaquin tried to escape. "Getr back in here!" She demanded playfully.

"No!" Joaquin said in protest. Germaine felt her grip loosening so she do the only that came to mind. She tickled his foot with her other paw making it extra ticklish since his foot was wet. "No! STOP THAT!" He shouted as he giggled and lost his footing and fell back into the pool. Germaine quickly sam over to him grabbing him wrapping her paws around him.

"Now you can't get away!" She giggled as she tickled his sides.

"NoSTOP! HAHA!" Too late. Loveheart and Confidence had just left as Germaine continued tickling Joaquin mercilessly.

"Next time you'll learn not too splash me when I'm I'm distracted!" She said smiling liking to hear his fits of laughter. She kept it up before she decided to stop and let Joaquin recover his breath.

"Your evil! But I enjoyed that alot!" He said as he tickled her sides playfully for a few brief seconds.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Germaine said as she giggled back. "Now let's get out of here and cleaned up shall we?" With that, they took off back into the hotel room, dried up, got dressed, and sat down and watched some tv together till they both fell asleep with Germaine's head on Joaquin's shoulder.

Love Heart was led by Cassandra back to her house, upon entering she called out, "I'm home!"

"And you're late again, Cassandra," a male voice came from the kitchen. Cassandra's brother came around into view, and Love Heart was expecting another fennec fox, instead, her brother was human, about six feet tall with short black hair parted on his left, and brown eyes; he was wearing an outfit that suggested that he had just come home from work. He looked a bit easy adjusted until he spotted Love Heart, he lowered his eyes and stated at the bear.

"Don't tell me, Cassandra, you met another person like yourself and decided to bring him home for a visit right?" her brother's comment was said in a scathing voice that indicated that he wasn't exactly happy about this.

"Hey, ease off on him, Tori, he's a nice person, so how was work and what's for supper?" Cassandra asked.

"Work was typical, and in case you forgot, tonight was your night to cook," he said.

"Oops, sorry Tori," Cassandra said.

"Forget it, you'll just cook in my place tomorrow. If you forget again, you're cooking dinner all next week. As for you bear," he looked at Lloyd, "you can join us, jsut don't be surprised if the martial arts maniac eats your serving first."

"HEY!" Cassandra shouted back at him, "I'm not a pig you know!"

"My name's Lloyd Terada, nice to meet you," Love Heart said to Tori.

"Whatever, just be ready to eat supper and don't be picky," Tori said.

'She may not have living parents, but Cassandra and Tori are probably the most normal family I've met to date,' he thought to himself.

Joaquin got up and was now hungry. He looked over at the clock and realized it was now 5:30 p.m. Germaine also woke up with him.

"Did you sleep well?" Joaquin asked.

"Yeah. I did." Germaine said as she woke up. "So what are we going to do now?" She said grasping his hand.

"Go get something to eat. But first, we need to find Loveheart." He said as they got up together. They walked outside holding hands in search of Loveheart bear and Cassandra.

Lloyd was enjoying the meal that Tori had made; he had forgotten how good such food tasted when home cooked.

"So, where are you from?" Tori asked.

"I'm from Canada, Saskatchewan to be specific. I start this journey on foot, because, well because I felt I needed to," Lloyd replied.

"I see," They went back to eating. Lloyd could tell that Tori wasn't exactly happy with his presence, but they all kept eating as they were hungry.

"Oh, I left some directions for your friends back at the hotel so they can find us here," Cassandra said.

They had read the note and they found Loveheart with his new company.

"Is there enough for two more?" Germaine asked as the two came up holding hands.

"Usually you should ask before entering someone's house," Tori said.

"There should be plenty, tori usually makes a lot," Cassandra said.

"That cause I need to be sure there's enough left over for me."

"Hey! what did I say about that!" she shouted at her brother. Love Heart just kept eating in silence, staying out of the sibling quarrel.

"Oops, sorry." Joaquin replied. "Let's go Germaine. Looks like we came in at a bad time." Joaquin takes her paw and they head out the front door.

"You two don't need to leave, just wait in the living room until we're done," Tori said.

"Can we eat also? We're hungry." Replied Joaquin with Germaine nodding as they returned and joined Loveheart bear.

"It's fine by me," Tori said.

"Yeah pull up a chair. Tori these are Germaine and Joaquing, Lloyd's friends," Cassandra said.

"Hi!" Joaquin said waving at Tori. "Nice place you've got here and the food smells really good." He complimented.

"Yeah it does." Germaine agreed as she sat by Joaquin's side.

"Thanks," Tori said, "but if things gone right today you'd be thanking my sister."

"Hey, I said I was sorry Tori," Cassandra said.

"Right, just make sure you're able to make supper tomorrow and the day after or you're doing it for a whole week and I won't make supper then if you forget."

"How's it going Loveheart?" Joaquin inquired as he sat down next to him and began eating along with Germaine.

"It's going fine," Lloyd replied, between mouth fulls.

Joaquin sat quietly and ate with his friends until he was finished along with everyone else.

"So what's on the agenda today Loveheart?" Joaquin inquired happily as he held Germaine's paw in his hand causing her to blush.

"Honestly, there's nothing really on the agenda," Love Heart had never heard that expression used to describe something before, "unless something serious comes up then we're basically free for the day."

"That's good," Cassandra said, "Maybe I can show you guys around the city today."

"That sounds good to me," Replied Germaine. "You coming Joaquin?"

"Yes." He said as they were still holding hands. "Well, lead on Cassandra." Replied Joaquin.

"Great," Cassandra said.

"Not so fast," Tori said, "You have to help with the dishes, remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry just go watch TV or something while Tori and I clean up," the fennec said.

"Umm, sure OK," Lloyd said.

Joaquin and Guidance Heart sat down in front of the tv on the floor while Lloyd was given the remote.

"Anything good on?" Joaquin inquired as Germaine cuddled up close to Joaquin which made him a bit jumpy but relaxed as she messaged his paw in her paw.

"Umm," Love Heart wasn't sure how to use the controller. Magic and fighting he could do, but technology was a constant mystery to him. He pressed several of the humbered buttons and ended up switching between several channels, static, infomercial, listings, static, static, infomercial....

"Loveheart? Do you know how to use a remote?" Joaquin inquired as he chuckled a bit with Germaine also doing the same

"Umm, no I don't, what's it for exactely?" Love Heart asked.

"Okay, let me show you." Joaquin offered as he showed him the basics with the power buttons and so on. "And that's how yo use a remote control. Now find something interesting on will you?" He asked as he sat back down near Germaine.

"I still don't get it, why don't you find something?" Love Heart asked.

Joaquin rolled his eyes as he took the remote from Loveheart bear and found cops on. He left it there as the three became easily entertained as they saw saw someone resisting arrest.

"This should suffice for now." Said Joaquin satisfactorily as he sat back down.

"Yeah OK then," Love Heart said.

In the kitchen Cassandra and Tori were still doing the dishes.

"So what do you think of Lloyd and his friends?" Cassandra asked her brother.

"They're all right, I don't get why they're all traveling on the road but they're all right," Tori said.

After Joaquin and Germaine finished off there food, they decided to dead back to the hotel.

"You coming Loveheart? Or do you have other plans today?" Joaquin inquired.

"I might as well head back with you two, just give me a minute," he stuck his head into the kitchen and said, "Germaine, Tori, I'm going back to the hotel, I hope to see you again," he said.

"OK, Good Bye," Cassandra said.

Love Heart rejoined his two companions, "OK, we can go now."

As the three companions headed out, they headed back to the hotel.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Inquired Joaquin as he took Germaine's paw into his hand.

"Honestly, I have no idea nor do I really care at the moment," Love Heart said, "Unless another clow card shows its face there's not much to do, besides it's late we should just go and get some rest, maybe we can meet Cassandra again tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me then." Replied Joaquin as the group walked together back to the hotel room and settled down as they took ordered for some delivery chinese food together. Joaquin flipped through the channels and found the show cops which they watched for about an hour or so till Guidance fell asleep on Joaquin's shoulder. Joaquin however remained awake and talked softly to Loveheart bear. "So is the plan to meet Cassandra tomorrow?" Inquired Joaquin.

"That sounds good" Love Heart said, "but I need to get some sleep, good night Joaquin," Love Heart said, lying down to get some sleep.

Joaquin reflected on his adventures reminiscing from when he first Loveheart bear, up to this point. He could not remember feeling not scared for once in his life. But he wondered how his parents were doing, especially his mom since he she was left alone with that jerk of a father of his. He also remembered the bullies and how they constantly were teasing him with no end in sight.

"And now yo must suffer the consequences!" Shouted one bully as he hit Joaquin in the gut when he was only eight years of age as others watched and did nothing about it as he now lay on the ground getting punched and kicked with tears rolling down his eyes. When they finally were done beating him up. "That should teach you squirt!" Taunted the head bully.

A tear rolled down his eye as he reflected upon the memory and was now feeling saddened inside. He got up gently but quickly placing Germaine on the floor as he silently tip toed to the door, went outside and closed it as he finally let it all out crying out loudly. "Why me! Why!" He said to himself as he got up and ran aimlessly to anywhere but there, to get him to take his mind off the pain. "I'm such a burden to Loveheart and Guidance. Not too mention I'm only human and they will eventually reject me also." He said. After his little walk, he entered the hotel room again, got his back pack packed with some food and decided to leave them for good. But he stopped and looked back at the other two. "I love you Germaine! Your a blessing in so many ways I wish I could tell you." Then he turned and faced the sleeping Loveheart. "And yo were like the big brother I never had Loveheart. Thanks for protecting me. But I don't wish to be a burden to yo any longer!" He whispered as he closed the door behind him with his back pack and left jogging with tears escaping his eyes not knowing where he was headed or what he was going to do.

Love Heart awoke from a strange dream, he was confused and he sat up in bed and looked around. Everything looked all right, the room was dark, his equipment on the floor, Joaquin was missing.

Wait a minute, Joaquin was gone. Love Heart quickly got out of bed and roused Germaine, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Huh, Lloyd what's going on?" she asked.

"Joaquin's gone, I can't find him. He must have just left, we have to find him before something bad happens," Love Heart said.

"Right, of course," she said, getting up and dressed quickly, "I hope he's all right," she said quietly as she and Love Heart headed out to look for him.

"We should probably go to Cassandra's house first," Love Heart said, "she knows this city better than we do."

A short time later, Tori and Cassandra were woken up by the frantic sounds of the doorbell and frantic knocking. Both made it too the door, in their pajamas, and were surprised to find Lloyd and Germaine standing there.

"Joaquin is gone, we need your help to find him," Lloyd blurted out without giving the two of them a chance to speak.

"Joaquin, the little boy you were traveling with?" tori asked.

"Yes, he left int eh middle of the night and now we need to find him, please help us!" Germaine pleaded.

"I will," CAssandra said, "Just give me a minute to get ready." A minute later she reuturned to the front door, fully dressed, "OK, let's go find him," she said. The three of them took off leaving tori to go get something to eat, "I'm not gonna sleep until they get back, I might as well get something now," he said.

Joaquin was headed down an alley way alone and it was about 1 A.M. in the morning. Joaquin was cold and now he was frightened too. But he kept his fears in check as he continued on. He saw some homeless people lying on the ground but he easily trotted by them without waking them up.

"I need to find a place to sleep for the night," He said to himself as he looked but a few minutes before coming across a corner in the alley way by a dumpster. "That should suffice. Now time to get to bed." He said to himself as he took off his back pack and fell fast asleep.

After morning hit, he was hungry and didn't have any money. "How am I going to find something to eat without any money?" He said just realizing this. "Maybe there's a rescue mission or a church that can help me." He said to himself as he looked around some alley ways. He finally came across a rescue mission and went inside.

"Excuse me sir? I'm hungry and I could sure use something to eat." He said talking to the clergy men.

"Oh, where did you come from?" Said the old clergy men dressed in casual clothing and looked to be a bit over weight.

"From a place far off," Joaquin said not wanting to dispense too much information.

"Okay, wait here, and will see what we can find." He said as he disappeared as Joaquin sat down on a bench with his stomach growling. After a few minutes passed, the man came back with some cereal and an apple as a side and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Joaquin said as he gave thanks and started eating hungrily. The old clergy sat down by him quietly as he watched him eat.

"So do you have any friends?" Inquired the old man. Joaquin didn't answer immediately at first, but later on did.

"Um, yes." Joaquin replied truithfully. "But there also far away." He said as the old man narrowed his eyes at him.

"I see," Said the clergy men. "Well, when your done there let me know, we have some dishes that need to be done." He said as Joaquin groaned at this, but reluctantly agreed to it as he thought this was a fair exchange. He went right to work right after he ate everything not leaving left behind to be wasted.

After a couple hours of searching with no results, Lloyd, Cassandra, Germaine and Kero all stopped to sit on a park bench, Kero going to sit on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Anything?" Cassandra asked, the other three shook their heads.

"I think we're doing this wrong," Germaine said, "we need to think where Joaquin would go if he were alone."

"Well he has mentioned his faith in god a few times," Lloyd said, "but I never really gave it much credence."

"There's a church not too far from here," Cassandra said, "we should check there, but in the morning when it's open to visits from people."

"Good idea," Lloyd said, yawning, "Com'on Germaine, let's go back to the hotel for now."

"I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow," Cassandra said as they got up and went back to their respective destinations.

After Joaquin got done with the dishes, he went forth and rested on his bed and went and sat out in the front of the church reading a bible in proverbs alone.

"I wonder what Loveheart and Germaine are doing right now. I miss them already. I wonder if they even miss me." He said as he sighed now regretting ever leaving his friends.

the next morning Cassandra met Love Heart, Germaine, and Kero in the lobby and they set out. The Fennec led the way to the church which was a fair distance away, and once they got there they were able to see Joaquin. Germaine was overjoyed and uncharacteristically ran up to the young boy and shouted.

"Joaquin!" happily. Joaquin barely had time to look up before she hugged him tightly, "I was so worried, I didn't think I'd see you again!" the blue raccoon said.

Love Heart and Cassandra stood back a fair distance, giving them time to be together.

Joaquin gulped back as he regained his composure and looked at the blue raccoon in her eyes.

"How, How did yo find me?" He inquired not expecting this caught off guard.

"Well, Love Heart said you were fairly religious so I thought you might be here. Why did you run off?" she asked.

Joaquin lowered his head and turned away from her.

"Because I thought Loveheart and you would only think of me as a burden since I only seem to slow you two down." He said looking away. "And I think its best you go without me." He said holding his sadness in.

"Joaquin," Love Heart said stepping forwards, "I told you already, I'll be with you here always, I couldn't live with myself if I just left you behind to who knows what. I promised I'd help you and that's a promise I intend to keep."

Joaquin looked at Loveheart bear finally now leaving any shades of doubt that Loveheart didn't think of him as a burden. He walked up Loveheart and hugged him briefly.

"Thank you," He said. "I'm sorry for being such a pain." He said to him before letting him go. "I wish to return with you now." He said as Germaine took his hand into her paw and smiled at him.

"Were glad your coming back with us," Germaine said happily. "We love you, please don't ever run off like that ever again."

"I promise I won't." He said as he hugged her and she embraced him happily, as they now held hands after they hugged.

"Well you found your friend, as long as it's still the middle of the day and we don't have anything else to do, want to see the city with me?" Cassandra asked.

"That would be great!" Germaine said.

"We'd love too, right Joaquin?" Love Heart asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Joaquin replied. "Sorry for running away on you Loveheart." Joaquin said as he grasped Germaine's hand. "SO where should we start?" He inquired.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love, and trials.

One of the first things the four friends went to do was get lunch. Cassandra was their guide for the day. They headed for an arcade that confidence liked to frequent and split up once inside. Confidence stayed with Guidance as they headed for a some racing games, while Love Heart waited for Joaquin to suggest something.

"Hey Loveheart, want to go for a walk to the park?" Suggested Joaquin as he smiled nervously at Loveheart hoping he still wasn't angry with him although he told him he wasn't.

"Not really," Lloyd said, "to be honest, I've had enough of the outdoors for now. We have change so why don't we play something in here? Anythign catch your eye?" he asked.

Joaquin looked around for a bit and saw the ninja turtle game.

"Hey, how about that?" Replied Joaquin as he pointed to a ninja turtle 2 game that nobody was on. "And its a four player game. Want to go play that one for awhile?" He asked excitedly

"Sure why not, but you'll have to show me how to play," Love Heart said plugging some quarters into the machine and taking up a position by teh 3rd player controls.

Joaquin took up the second player controller next to Loveheart and taught Loveheart the basics of defeating the foot soldiers and avoiding the electrical robots. "Look out Loveheart!" Joaquin shouted as Loveheart's turtle got wrapped up by one of the robots and was now being electrocuted.

"Aww man,: Love Heart said, "You'd think I'd be good at this, buess I'm not that good at video games."

Shimmeringstar controlled Michelangelo and jumped kick Lovehear'ts turtle free.

"There you go! That should to it." He responded back to Loveheart with a smile as he attacked the other robots with his turtle.

Love Heart rejoined Joaquin.

Across the arcade, Cassandra was playing Air Hockey with Germaine, was winning easily, at 7 nothing. Cassandra stopped the puck and said.

"I'm sorry I'm being so tough but I've always played to win before."

"that's fine, I'm just not up for competitive games," the blue raccoon said. Once Cassandra had won, she decided to find some games where the two of them could cooperate in beating the AI enemies.

They were now on the third stage of the game and Loveheart has already died three times while Joaquin hadn't died at all, though he came close to dying a couple times on the second stage. "Grab that pizza!" Joaquin shouted at the game as he jumped kicked for it and got it restoring his health to full. "Now You foot soldiers are going to die!" He stated with Loveheart looking at him strangely as if he was in a world all his own.

Love Heart lost his last life and stepped back. These video games just weren't for him as he watched Joaquin easily beat the soldiers in the game.

Eventually though Joaquin lost his last life as well on stage seven just before he reached the end of a boss because his life was too low.

"All man! That sucks!" Joaquin said a bit frustrated as the video game began to count down from 10 and was now down to 5, 4, "Loveheart do you have a few more tokens you can pop in real quick?" He asked the green bear.

"Oh sure," Love Heart handed his last few tokens to Joaquin, "I don't really like these video games so you can have my tokens."

"Thanks," Joaquin replied as he took them from Loveheart and quickly inserted them into the machine and hit a button just in time as the timer hit one second and continued his fight with the boss of the seventh stage. It took a few lives, but Joaquin eventually defeated him with Leonardo using a super combo and advanced on to the final stage.

"Beat him! So what did you think of that Loveheart?" Joaquin said as the game got stage 8 ready.

"I think you're really good at this," Lloyd said, "but I'm not really as video game person. besides I can do all the things those turtles can do in real life."

"Really?" Joaquin said not believing that. "I don't know about that loveheart. I know your extremely gifted and all, but I highly doubt yo can flip and hit as hard as those turtles can." Joaquin said as he returned his attention to the video game.

Love Heart watched Joaquin play the game for a while. He kept silent, not wanting to break the boy's concentration.

Joaquin finally beat the game by beating Shredder in the end. It went through the endings and epilogues. "That was fun. Anything else you want to do big brother?" He said looking up to Loveheart.

"Not sure, I'm not used to big city life," he said, "maybe we can see what the girls are up to."

"Whatever you want to do big brother." He said as he held Loveheart's paw.

Lloyd held his hand and led him around the arcade, they found the girls sitting and playing a racing game, they were on a team, apparently, as they were helping one another. Lloyd stayed back and watched, nto sure when a good time would be to interrupt.

"Give it more gas, girl, you can't be so timid. Besides this is a virtual game, not real life," Confidence said to Germaine. The raccoon nodded and did her best to keep up with her partner.

Joaquin also sat back and watched quietly with Lloyd.

Eventually, the girls manage to win the race, just barely, with Cassandra placing first making up for Germain placing third. They got out of the car seats and turned to see Love Heart and Joaquin standing there.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" Cassandra asked.

"Pretty good, I see you won the race." Lloyd said.

"Yep, we did, this girls did all right for her first time," she clapped Germaine on the back, who started but smiled shyly.

"It was fun," she managed to say.

Me and Loveheart played Ninja turtles two, and we beat the game eventually." Joaquin stated.

"He beat it, I stopped at about the midway point, I'm not into video games," Lloyd added.

"You must be good at games like this," Germaine said, blushing slightly.

"Well, I played them alot after I got my school work done." Joaquin replied with confidence.

"That's...nice,' was all the raccoon could say.

"But you were pretty good yourself." Replied Joaquin. "And I couldn't take my eyes off you. I really like you." He replied.

"Thanks," Germaine said, blushing deeply.

"Well, what else are we going to do today?" Asked Joaquin looking over to Loveheart bear.

"Well," Love Heart scratched his head, "I don't know. What do you think Cassandra?"

"Well considering the time, we should probably go get some lunch," The fennec suggested.

"Great!" Replied Joaquin as he ran over to the blue raccoon and grabbed Germaine's paw. "Were ready to go when you are." Joaquin said with a smile.

"I'm ready," Germaine said, "let's go." Cassandra nodded and she and Lloyd led the way out of the arcade.

"So where should we go to eat, Joaquin, Germaine?" Cassandra asked. She knew Lloyd didn't know anything about such things. Germaine was silent, a bit too embarrassed to speak.

"How about Popeye's," Replied Joaquin. "They have very good chicken there although they are a bit more expensive than KFC." He suggested.

"Sounds fine to me, I've never really eaten chicken though," Love Heart admitted.

"The nearest one is downtown, we'll need to catch a bus," Cassandra said as she led them to a bus stop.

"I'm hungry, How about you Germaine?" Inquired Joaquin.

"I am," the blue raccoon said, "and I like Popeye's"

"So do I," Replied Joaquin. "So, when will the bus be arriving Confidence?" He said turning to the Fennec.

"Let me check," Confidence said, "In about 5 minutes actually."

Joaquin sat down next to Germaine and held hands with her as he waited out the five minutes. "So where were you born exactly?" He said turning towards her.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. I was found like near this orphanage and I was taken in once they realized I was more like humans."

"You mean at the one you were at right? The one we picked you up from?" The raccoon nodded

"I'm so sorry to hear that," He said as he consoled her by rubbing her paw lightly. "I had a abusive father, but I had a good mother who was always good to me." He said. "I miss her." He said looking away.

"I wish I had parents at all. But the caretakers at the orphanage were nice to me, but the other kids always treated me badly, because I looked so different than the others."

"So it seems we have alot of common," Replied Joaquin. "When I used to go to school, I was beaten up often because I was a nerd and because I was an easy target that could never fight back."

"I was never beaten up, at least, the caretakers always had their eyes on everyone," Germaine admitted, "but sometimes I wish the other kids had asked me to join in their activities, I was surrounded by kids my own age but I was always alone."

"The beatings I got from the bullies was just one thing I had to go through," He replied. "My dad one time tied me up and cut me up on my back." He said shuddering at the abusive memories that flashed in his mind. "And I have the scars to..." His voice trailed off as he remembered Loveheart spotting the scars on his back but never did tell him about them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Germaine leaned against him, sitting in the bus shelter.

"Well, its about time you all knew the truth about me. No more secrets," Replied Joaquin as he stood up and took off his shirt revealing two long skinny scars along his back that crossed in an x motion. "This is the scar my dad left me." He said as he tried to hold in his tears from the shame of those marks that he now had to bear for the rest of his life.

"My dad marked me and told me, I didn't deserve to live." He said as a tear rolled down his eye, but managed to hide it since his back was turned towards his friends.

: "That's so sad," Germaine was almost crying. Lloyd and Cassandra hadn't heard any of that and the two sitting in the shelter heard their names called as the bus was pulling up.

Joaquin placed his shirt back on and went near Loveheart and Germaine as the bus approached.

"Is something wrong?" Love Heart asked, noticing that the youngest members of the group had tears in their eyes.

Joaquin turned and faced Loveheart bear. "I just showed Germaine the scars on my back and how I got them." Replied Joaquin as he got in line behind Germaine. "My dad gave me those after he tied me up and told me I didn't deserve to live and then he cut me."He said as he lifted up his shirt quickly and gave Loveheart a quick glance of the scars that he had.

"Oh man!" Love Heart was shocked as they all sat down, Love Heart with Joaquin and Germaine with Cassandra, "why didn't you show me those sooner?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend and because I was afraid of my dad at the time." Joaquin replied shamefully. "I'm sorry for keeping that from you Loveheart. Friends should never hide secrets from each other." He said as he turned away. "Please, forgive me for that. You've been so good to me and I abused our friendship by keeping that from you." He said as he sat near Germaine in the near empty bus.

Love Heart got up, "Joaquin, it's all right, I don't really understand but I'm not mad," he said.

"Thanks," Joaquin replied to Loveheart as he looked him in the eyes. "But what exactly don't you understand?" He asked him inquisitively.

"Don't worry," Cassandra suddenly said, leaning forwards to talk to them, "He's not here anymore and we are here with you. Even if he shows up we won't let him hurt you ever again, that's a promise."

"I'm sorry for sounding like such a burden," Replied Joaquin as he looked away from Loveheart. "But its who I am Loveheart. I just felt it was appropriate to share that with you and not hide any secrets."

"You're right, and I won't break the promise I made to you to keep you safe," Love Heart said.

He turned to Germaine and smiled. 'Thanks," He replied. "I don't want to be anywhere else," He replied. "I feel safe with you guys." He said to her as he focused in her.

Thanks," Germaine said, blushing a bit.

"I know you won't Loveheart," Replied Joaquin. "Your one of the only few people or umm, bear that I trust." He said to Loveheartbear appreciatively.

"We're all people you know," Cassandra said, "but we know what you mean." Cassandra said. Before conversation could continue the bus came to a halt, as Cassandra had pulled the stop lever, and they had to get off for lunch.

Joaquin turned and hugged Germaine. "I'm sorry you were shunned," He said to her. "I'll never shun you away. I feel very lucky to have you as s friend." He said to her as he kissed her lightly on her muzzle. Germaine blushed so hard her face almost turned purple and she muttered a thank you.

They got off the bus and Cassandra pointed out the popeyes, trying to contain some mirth at Germaine's blush, "Well let's go, I'm hungry now."

: Joaquin followed the Fennec as he talked with her. "I didn't mean to say that you weren't Confidence," He said as he walked out of the bus. "Its just that, your unique. I mean how often is it that you come across talking creatures like yourselves?" He asked her seriously.

"Not that often, and I'm not offended. Germaine and Lloyd are the first others like me I've met actually," she said as Lloyd opened the door to the restaurant to let the others in.

Joaquin breathed a sigh of relief as the Fennec assured him she wasn't offended. "Wait a second Germaine," Replied Joaquin as he stepped up in front of her and grabbed her paw. "Is it okay if we sit together?" He said to her looking her directly in her eyes.

"Yes it is, I'd, love to sit with you," she said, shuffling nervously as they got in line to order. Love Heart nudge Cassandra and they smirked at each other. True they barely knew each other but they could easily see what was developing between them.

Joaquin was happy as he held her paw contently as there turn came up to order. "You order first," He said really friendly like to the blue raccoon.

Germaine nodded and ordered the food, it took a few moments for the cashier to hear her as she was speaking quietly, due to nervousness.

Joaquin admired her quiet spirit. He was the opposite as he spoke rather loudly and placed his order.

Lloyd and Cassandra ordered their food letting Germaine and Joaquin sit together while they found a seat fairly close to them but with enough distance to give them privacy.

Joaquin sat down alone with Germaine. He was now nervous as he realized he was sitting alone with a girl he really liked although she wasn't human. "Um, Loveheart?" He said trying to get his attention. But Germaine quickly sat by him and accompanied him. "Is something wrong Joaquin?" She inquired curiously. "Oh, umm, no. Everything's fine." He replied as he lied to her and now was more nervous than ever.

"Oh well, that's good," she said. She was nervous as well especially since the two older members weren't sitting directly with them. She ate slowly, as she had never had much of an appetite.

"So, what kind of books do you like to read?" He asked her. "I read dolphin Island once and I really like that book." He replied.

"I like reading fantasy books, and well, some non-fiction stuff," Germaine was stuck for words at this point as she tried to hide it behind eating, but not doing a very good job of it.

"Really? Do you like dolphins?" He said with his face lighting up all of a sudden.

"Well, I do like swimming, and I do kind of like marine life. But I'm not really sure if I like dolphins specifically," she said.

"Oh, that's too bad." He said now looking down. "I really do. Ever since I was five." He replied as they just got served there food.

"Its in my back pack. Let me get it out," He replied. He got it out and handed it to her. "Its about this boy named Johnny Clinton who lived in Arizona and stow away on a great hover ship." He explained and seemed to draw away from reality as he talked about the book. "Eventually, he ends up on this island where dolphins are researched. You'll have to read the book if you want to know what happens to him." He replied with a smile.

"Wow, thanks," Germaine said, "I'll have to read it later, I need my glasses to read and I left them at Cassandra's house."

"That's okay," Replied Joaquin. "So, anything else you want to talk about?"

"Well," Germaine was suddenly nervous again and she asked, very softly, "how do you feel about me?"

Joaquin smiled but more out of nervousness, but gave it a shot anyways. "Well, I think your kind, cute," He said as he stopped as he was now blushing a bright red. "And very attractive. But what I find most attractive about you is your personality. Your very sweet." He said to her as he held her paw in his hands. "And I hope will always be together." He replied with a smile.

"Aww!" confidence and Love Heart said simultaneously, causing both of them to blush. But Germaine spoke up again.

"Thanks, I hope so too," Germaine said, she took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed him, her face now beat red.

Joaquin was blushing brightly, but was on cloud nine. "Promise me will always be together," Joaquin said as he took her paws into his hands. "I love you." He said as he hugged her and kissed her lightly on her muzzle.

Germain sighed happily and hugged him back. Nearby Love Heart and Cassandra watched.

"I was wondering when they'd get together," the fennec said.

"Yeah, I think those two really deserve each other," Lloyd said.

Once lunch was eaten and paid for, Germaine quietly asked if Lloyd could take her home, partially our of a bit of nervousness, but mostly because she wanted to get her reading glasses so she could read the book that Joaquin had given her. Lloyd agreed and left on the bus, leaving Cassandra alone with the boy.

The fennec stretched and asked, "So, kid, what do you want to do now?"

He was saddened that Germaine left so quickly and wondered why. But he shook it off because he now knew she would always be his, no matter what. Shaking off the sadness, he turned to the Cassandra. "Is there a park around here where we can play some bastketball together?" He asked the fennec.

"You want to play me in basketball, sure if you want. We can go to my old school, I graduated this year, it's a short walk from here or we can take a bus if you'd rather," Cassandra said.

"I'd rather take the bus if you wouldn't mind." Replied Joaquin.

"Ok, fine, the stop we need is nearby," she said, taking his hand so they wouldn't get separated as the lunch rush was beginning, as buses and cars unloaded people who were off work or school and wanted fast food for lunch.

Joaquin stayed close to her not wanting to get lost and was thankful she was determined to not let them get separated. He decided to stay silent at least till they were got to the bus stop where they could conversate a bit more.

Once they were at the stop they didn't have to wait long for the bus. The bus in question was packed but fortunately, most of the passengers wanted lunch so by the time they had boarded and paid, the bus was mostly deserted. Cassandra took Joaquin to the back of the bus so they would have more room to sit and chat. The fennec looked out the window, as the bus pulled away, surely the kid would want to ask something.

"So umm," He asked a bit nervously. "Where you born some place unknown like Germaine?" He inquired curiously.

"I'm from Africa actually," Confidence said, "My brother was just a little kid, younger than you and my mom and dad took him to Africa for a vacation. Tori found me wandering apparently lost and without my parents, as a normal animal, and they took me as a pet. A few weeks after they got back home, I turned into this so they adopted me as their daughter"

"Whoa, no way!" He said interestingly. "You transformed in the same way that Loveheart bear told me he transformed. Do you guys know how you transformed?" He said looking at the fennec curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. Tori was the only one around at the time and he says he doesn't remember that clearly," she scratched her head, "he said he was hugging me as an animal then there was a bright light and a moment later, he was holding me when I was like this, but as an infant."

"So you were adopted by Tori or did you have a mom and dad?" He asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Cassandra said, "well the basic idea was his parents came home at that point and once they saw what I had become they decided that I should be their daughter and Tori's younger sister."

"Sorry," He replied as he turned away and didn't bother to conversate with her any longer. He knew he didn't pay attention from time to time, but at least his mom was a bit more patient with him. He tried to focus his mind on other things, remembering his family, and wondering how his mom was doing.

"It's not your fault," Cassandra said, "Everyone I tell that story too thinks I'm either insane or making things up. You're the first one who's believed me right away."

"What's not my fault?" He inquired a bit seriously as he turned and faced her.

"That you didn't understand right away, my origins in Africa are a mystery to me, for all I know I was just a normal fennec fox before Tori found me, heck that's probably the case," she said, leaning back and staring at the bus ceiling.

"That must be sad," Replied Joaquin now feeling sorry for Cassandra. "Not knowing where your from or where you belong." He said getting over his sensitivity.

"I don't know where I'm from, but for now I know I belong here with Tori," she said, "I'm still trying to figure out where I'll go when I'm ready to leave home, but for now I'm happy with things the way they are."

Joaquin thought in silence for a moment and wondered of Loveheart would approve of what he was about to ask, if he was going to strangle him. But he decided to take the chance anyways. "Hey, Umm Cassandra? I was wondering, would you like to come along with me Germaine, and Loveheart?" He asked curiously. "I'm sure Loveheart and Germaine wouldn't mind." He said reassuringly trying to mask his nervousness.

CAssandra thought about it for a minute, "Maybe, it would be interesting but I'll have to think about it. I do like you all and it would ease the financial tension my brother is under."

Joaquin was surprised that she openly came out and said that she liked him. That was the last thing he expected given her impatience with correcting him earlier. Maybe she was trying to open up a bit more and that maybe wasn't her strength. But at least she's made an effort. "Thank you," Joaquin replied to her. "I do appreciate you offering your protection to me earlier as well. I feel safer if you went with us. Loveheart can't always be there to protect me. But if you were to come along," He said with a smile. "I know you'd look after me when he can't. I like the way you fight." He said to her finally feeling like he was connecting with her.

"Thanks kid," she reached up and hit the "next stop" button, "We'll be at my old school in a minute."

"Your welcome. My name's Joaquin by the way." He replied softly. Joaquin was thankful to be Cassandra's friend. He felt safe around her even though she could be a gruff at times. But he tried to avoid getting to close to her just in case she made the decision not to join them.

The bus stopped and Cassandra got up, "Come on then, you still wanna play basketball?"

"Yes," He replied as he stood up and followed her out the bus. "So where do we go? Inside or outside?"

"Outside, the basketball court is this way," she said as she led him over. This place was in a good part of town so there was a shed that former students could get balls from, if they knew they code, which Cassandra did. she grabbed a ball and they began to play.

Joaquin waited for Cassandra to shoot the ball as he waited just in front of the basket.

Cassandra shot the ball and it went it, she looked at Joaquin as she retrieved the ball, "Joaquin, what's wrong, don't you want to play?"

"I do," He replied. "I'm just warming up a bit before we play any actual game."

"OK here then," She passed him the ball.

Joaquin caught the ball and ran out to the three point line diagonal left to the rim and shot the ball. It hit the front of the rim and fell short.

Joaquin quickly retrieved it, and passed it to the fennec. "Here, you shoot it." He said to her. But just as she was about too shoot, two boys in there mid twenties came up on the court with their own ball, but instead of going to the other side of the court, they pushed Joaquin aside and he fell to the ground.

"Beat is squirt, this is our court." He said authoritatively as they both eyed him a dirty look before turning there attention to the fox. "You two. Whatever you are. Freak!" The other bully shoulder checked the fox hard but she didn't quiet lose her balance.

Confidence glared at them and she tensed up instantly, ready to fight then if they tried anything.

"Don't you dare hurt him, and if you want to use this court then either play with us or play somewhere else," she clenched her fists and said, "and if you lay a finger on Joaquin again, you'll be very sorry."

"Oh, the creature can speak," The blond headed taller one mocked. "Perhaps I should just kick both your butts now!" He said as he prepared himself to hit the strange looking creature. Joaquin saw what was happening, although he wasn't a martial artist or didn't even know how to fight for that matter, he quickly got up and shouted.

"Hey, leave my friend alone!" He challenged.

"What did you say squirt?" Said the black haired more stout bully who walked towards Joaquin and was aiming to strike at him. He struck down at Joaquin, but the small boy managed to dodge the fists. This guy was slow Joaquin thought as he now stood on his feet. But he didn't pay attention thereafter as the bully grabbed him by his throat and kneed him in his stomach causing Joaquin to go down to his knees choking from the blow.

Upon seeing this, Confidence growled and jumped at the man who had hurt the kid, she punched him in the jaw, knocking the man back a few paces, especially as he was not expecting such a strong blow from a small creature. While he was reeling, Confidence grabbed his arm and used all her strength to throw him down.

She then turned to the other bully, "you wanna try me next?" she asked, ready for anything

"Your pretty good, for a fox." The bully said jeeringly. "So how about this, we challenge you and your son there or whatever he is to you to a game of basketball. If we win, then you two have to leave, but if we lose, then will leave. What do you say fox?" He said to her calmly eying her cautiously just in case she tried something.

"I'd rather fight you myself, but if you want to play against us, then go ahead," she said, helping Joaquin up.

"Very well then. Will be going by ones and twos to eleven, first one there wins." He said as the other bully stood up grasping his head.

"You'll pay for that fox." He said at her snarling as the two got up and got ready for the game.

Joaquin stood up but looked at the two fearfully. "I think we should just go Cassandra." He said as tears filled his eyes trying not to cry.

"Don't cry," the fennec said, "we can beat them, trust me, I'll be able to help out on this," she grabbed the basketball and began to dribble it, "now are you ready to play or what?"

"Yeah, lets go! Enough delays!"Said the blond headed adult. "Will let you two start since your both going to lose anyways." He said in a cold manner while the other bully teed up the smaller kid making sure he wasn't going to score.

"If you say so." Joaquin said with doubtfully as he walked towards the basket with the defender covering him tightly underneath.

"Relax," Cassandra said, "We can handle this," The fennec began to move up the court, with one of the bullies guarding her. Not really worrying about Joaquin both of them were on her. Cassandra was surrounded and she decided to pass, she jumped up, her powerful leg muscles letting her go over their heads and passing the ball to Joaquin.

Joaquin saw the bully go away and he was left wide open. Joaquin caught the pass and quickly laid it in off the back board for there first score.

"You were suppose to stay on him!" Said the blond haired man.

"Okay." Said the other black haired bully as he went over and got the ball and passed it in. "Drive to the hole!" The blond haired kid did just that, and caught the ball, but was quickly guarded by Joaquin who swiped away at the ball. The bully pushed him away with one arm and shot the ball. Although the fox was angered by this, Joaquin quickly got up and jumped and got the rebound since the bullies shot missed. He cleared the ball out with the black haired bully on his heels of the three point line. Joaquin saw an opening and passed the ball into the Fennec who was close to the basket.

"Shoot it!" Joaquin shouted.

Cassandra caught the ball and turned, shooting the ball, hitting the back board and sinking the ball.

Both of the bullies looked at each other dismayed as they were both now 2-0. They started yelling and blaming each other for the short comings.

"I'm going to brake your head if you let them score again!" Said the blond bully to the other. He shuttered believing him as he threw in the ball from the top of the key into him with Joaquin guarding him. He checked him down low hard causing the small boy to hit the ground and he shot it in and walked by the fox. "How do you like them apples?" He said jeeringly as he turned his back to the fox with Joaquin slow getting to his feet.

"You're lucky I don't retaliate on you for that, if you hurt him again, then you'll forfeit this game and I'll make you leave," she said.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He mocked the fox doing a scornful dance. "I'd like to see you back that threat up." He said to her as he tossed her the ball. "Your up!" He said to her as he got in front in front of her to guard her while she now had the ball. Joaquin ran around trying to get open. Joaquin clearly had more speed than the older adult as he out ran him a few times, hoping the fox would see her opening to pass the ball to him.

Cassandra saw it, but didn't want to let the two competitors know that she could pass it, so she began to dodge them and move around, confounding them and tempting them to steal. Once they were a fair distance away, she found and opening and passed the ball to Joaquin.

Joaquin received the pass and behind the three point line, lined up his feet, and shot the ball.

"Now here's our chance!" Said the blond haired kid. The shot looked off a bit and Joaquin knew it.

"Go in!" He said as he reached out with his hand as if that would help, but to everyone's surprise, the ball rose after going underneath as an air ball, and went in.

"What the $&*!?" Shouted the bully.

"YEAH!" Shouted Joaquin as he hopped up and down in celebration. The score was now 4-1.

"Hey, you cheated kid!" Accused the bully as he walked up to the kid. Joaquin didn't see him, and he the bully pushed him hard into the fence and held him there. "Now you pay!" Said the blond haired kid.

"But, I didn't do anything wrong!" Joaquin said as fear now showed in his eyes as the bully raised his fist and connected hitting Joaquin on the face knocking him to the ground. He grabbed the basket ball. "Now, let's continue with the game shall we?" He said with absolutely no guilt for what he just did.

"No, the game is over!" Cassandra charged the blonde kid and hit him in the stomach with an elbow thrust, knocking the wind out of him. She grabbed his hands and executing a grand amplitude throw. She lifted him over her head and threw him down as she fell backwards, causing him to hit the ground hard. She got up with a quick jump and went over to Joaquin.

"My god are you all right?" she asked, helping him up.

Joaquin didn't respond to the fox as all he heard was echoes when she spoke and didn't quiet understand her. "Where am I?" He replied as he lost his balance and knelt to the ground down on one knee.

"Hey, you can't do that to my friend!" Said the other bully as he came charging in at them.

Confidence turned to the charging person, "You obviously don't know who you're dealing with," she appeared to sidestep the charge but instead grabbed him and reversed his charge, throwing him into a part of the fence away from Joaquin.

"I went to this school and I was on the wrestling team. I'm Cassandra Avalon and I won the gold medal in wrestling for this school in grade 12 last year. If you want to fight me or hurt my friend again, I promise I won't hold back."

The bully saw how easy she threw him to the side, but he wasn't about to give up.

"Neither will I!" He said as a martial stance. "I was also a kick boxing champion back in High School and now your going to pay for that cheap shot!" He said as he kicked away at the fox skillfully and quickly.

Confidence reeled from the kick, but she smiled, "If that's the case, then I'll just have to try out a new fighting style of mine. Bring it!" she said, waiting for him to attack.

He landed a hit on the fox's chest but she quickly recovered. "Your not half bad." He said to her. "But I think its time for your friend here to be finished off!" He turned and went after the helpless kid who still was dazed from the hard punch that he had received earlier.

Confidence was shocked but charged, she lashed out with a kick at his legs tripping him up, "Your fight is with me!" she said. She sprinted away as he got up, then turned and charged at him, doing a bunch of forwards handsprings towards him. Before the man could react, she used her final handspring to push and kick him in his face, she then grabbed his head with her feet and used her momentum to fly over his head. She landed on her hands and then strained, lifting him up over her with his feet and them slamming him down as hard as she could with her feet. She stood up, stepped away from him and stared at him, glaring down at him.

"Think you can take more, or are you ready to leave us alone. We're leaving, Joaquin needs a doctor," she went over to the kid and helped him up before leading him away so they could go home.

The bully strained to get up, but he lost consciousness while the other bully got up and saw what the fox had did to his friend. "Who was that fox?" He wondered as he limped in pain leaving his friend behind.

Joaquin was now more aware as he felt Cassandra holding him, supporting him on one side. "Cassandra? What happened?" He asked but then the memories flooded in like a flood as he remembered the hard punch he took to his head. "What happened to those bullies?" He inquired as he looked around behind his back wondering if they weren't following them.

"One of them didn't like that you were winning and he hit you pretty hard. I took him and his friend down before they could hurt you. We should get you back to my home and get you fixed up," she said as they arrived at a bus stop.

"Ohh, I don't feel so good. My head hurts." Joaquin said as he sat down on the bench grasping his head. "Thank you for protecting me." Replied the kid. "My cheek is throbbing." He said as he placed a hand on his cheek and shuttered as he felt immediate pain upon the light touch.

"You were hit pretty hard, don't worry, my brother knows enough to help you out," the fennec said as the bus pulled up. She paid their passage and helped him to his seat so they could ride home easily.

Joaquin sat down next to the fox and hugged her. "Thanks. I would have been hurt alot worse had you not been there." He said to her as he laid his head on her chest which provided comfort and eased his head pain as he was finally coming around.

"You're welcome, this bus will take us right to my house. You'll need some rest," she said. The ride was going to be longer than most, so they could just sit there and enjoy it.


End file.
